surviving life
by SaTaN.IS.mY.DaDDy
Summary: Jack, a volatile 15-year-old, lives on a Cardiff council estate with his alcoholic mother kaya and younger brother Grey, what will happen when Jack meets his mothers knew boyfriend and the boyfriend's nephew Ianto
1. Chapter 1

Jack, a volatile 15-year-old, lives on a Cardiff council estate with his single mother kaya and younger brother Grey. neglected by his frequently drunk mother, Jack is excluded from school, he is frequently in trouble with the authorities and spends a lot of his time drinking alcohol, his only outlet is boxing which he does in a abandoned gym near where he lives. one day his mother bring home her new boyfriend David who appears to want to be a father figure to Jack and his brother, which Jack does not like or believe at all and tries to cause as much trouble as possible even trying to seduce him. what will happen when Jack meets David's nephew Ianto will Jack change his ways and stop trying to get rid of David and give him a chance, or use Ianto to get rid of David and destroy any chance Jack and Ianto could have.

* * *

**please let me know if you like the summary, if so I will try and write it the best I can! **


	2. Chapter 2

**here's the first chapter, hope everyone like's it, if not let me know, it can be changed x :)**

* * *

Music blared out of small white speakers and filled the gym, as 15 year old Jack punched and kicked the bunching bag in the old abandoned gym. He had been doing it for nearly forty minutes when he stopped turned of the speakers, put them into his small black bag, got his phone out and made a call, while he was waiting for a reply, Jack looked out of one of the big dirty windows in the gym,

"Owen where are you?, I've called you three times already, look I was pissed off ok, you know how I am, pick up your phone you Dickhead!"

Jack put his phone away after leaving another message on his friends phone, grabbed his black bag, put it over his shoulders and walked out of the gym.

Jack walked for about three minutes in till he walked across a patch of grass, walked to the side of a building of flats, he picked up a couple of small stones and walked backwards to stand on the grass. Jack threw a stone upwards at one of the open balcony doors while he was waiting for a reply Jack looked to his left and saw his younger brother and two off his friend spray painting on a wall.

"Grey what the FUCK are you doing?" Jack watched as his younger brother Grey turned around and replied like it was the most obvious thing ever,

"duh what does it look like" Jack was about to say something Back, but was interrupted by a man coming out of the balcony door of the flat, he had just threw a stone at.

"OWENS NOT HERE JACK SO PISS OFF!!"

"CAN YOU GIVE OWEN A MESSAGE FOR ME?… TELL HIM I THINK HIS OLD MAN'S A CUNT!!"

"I'M GOING TO HAVE YOU ONE OF THESE DAYS JACKIE!"

"YOU'LL BE SO FUCKING LUCKY!" Jack shouted back as he walked away from the man and his younger brother.

He was walking around the estate, when he came across a couple of boys trying to box, but were doing a very poor job of it, Jack sat down near where they were, he shook his head and gave a little laugh at how stupid they all looked trying to impress a couple of girls that had stopped to watch them.

after about a minute or two of watching them, one of the boys noticed him and saw his disgusted expression and shouted to him

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!!" Jack stood up and walked over to the group while saying

"your rubbish boxing is my problem"

The other boys all started to shout at Jack, when they also noticed him, but Jack was only focused on the boy who had asked what his fucking problem was, a few more words were exchanged between them as well as a lot of shoving in till Jack finally had had enough of the boy and head butted him and walked away to the sound of the other boys shouting after him,

"YEH WALK AWAY" "FUCKING COWARD". "DICKHEAD" "TOSSER" "CUNT"

Jack walked round the estate for a while longer in till he final decided to go home. Jack unlocked the front door, walked to the living room door and bent down to greet the family's dog Dexter. He was petting the dog when he was pushed forward only saving himself in time with his hand so he did not crash to the floor. Jack jumped up and turned around to see who had pushed him and came face to face with his angry and probably half drunk mother Kaya

"Where the fuck have you been?, the police have been round here, saying you broke a guys nose!" Kaya said to Jack, with frustration in her voice, Jack looked at his mother and said

"they started it, not ME!" Jack tried to get past his mother in the small hallway to go up to his room but found his way blocked as Kaya would not move and kept trying to get a hold of Jack arms while screaming at him

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!",

"Get of off me mum!. get of off me KAYA!…LET GO OF ME!!"

"NO I WILL NOT LET GO OF YOU!!"

Jack finally got past his mother, receiving a slap around the back of his head as he headed up stairs. when Jack got to the top of the stairs he heard Kaya shout up to him

"WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM YOU LITTLE CUNT!"

"YOU'RE MY FUCKING PROBLEM!!"

Jack slammed the door to his small bedroom, threw his bag on his desk and chucked himself onto his single bed, he looked up at the ceiling, wondering when his life and family got so fucked up.

**A hour later**

Jack grabbed his bag of his desk, quietly made his way down stairs, when he got to the bottom of the stairs he looked over the banister to see his mother in the living room painting her toe nails with a half empty bottle of vodka on the table. Jack slipped out of the opened front door and walked across the walk way and out of the building.

Jack got his phone out and made a call to a friend of his that could get him what he wanted, when Jack had finished his phone call he walked for nearly four minutes in till he came to the meeting spot where they had decided to meet. five minutes went by in till a older boy around the age of eighteen or nineteen walked up to Jack caring a blue plastic bag, handing it to Jack who in exchange put his hand in his grey baggy joggers and pulled out some money witch he handed to the boy. The older boy ruffled Jack's brown hair and gave him a quick kiss on the head and walked away from him. Jack opened the blue bag and looked in side to see a three litre bottle of cider. Jack closed the bag and walked to the abandoned gym, Jack kicked opened the gym door when he saw someone had locked it and walked in. set up his speakers, took out his bottle of cider and took a drink when Jack decided he had had enough for now he pressed play on his speakers and start to punch the old punch bag to the rhythm of the song, getting faster and faster as he let his anger and frustration out.

A hour later Jack sat on the window ledge looking out of the window, while drinking the nearly half empty bottle of cider. The bottle was nearly finished when his phone went off, Jack jumped down from the ledge went to his bag, took out his phone and saw that it was Grey, Jack pressed the silent button on his phone not ready do deal with his younger brother yet. Half an hour later Jack had finished his bottle of cider and decided to head home to face his mother and see what his brother wanted.

* * *

**thank you too everyone who reviewed and put my story on story alert!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**here's the second chapter, hope everyone likes it x**

* * *

Jack unlocked the front door and walked in, he went into the kitchen and opened the fridge and pulled out a can of coke. Jack opened his drink and walked out of the kitchen and went into the living room where he found his younger brother Grey lying on the sofa watching television, when Grey saw Jack he looked up at Jack and than back to the TV and said

"Kaya's going to kill you"

Jack leaned against the door way of the living room and took a gulp of his drink, Jack turned from watching Grey to the TV. They were both silent as the only sound in the room was from the television, the silence was broken by Grey as he told Jack,

"you were supposed to stay in"

Jack took another gulp of his drink and walked out of the living room and back into the kitchen. He had been sitting in the kitchen watching the TV and having something to eat for nearly ten minutes, when he heard light snoring. Jack stood up walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room where he saw Grey fast asleep on the sofa with the television still on. Jack walked over to the TV, turned it of and walked over to his sleeping brother. Jack gently picked up Grey so he would not wake him, he walked upstairs with his brothers head on his shoulder and walked into Grey's room, laid him down on his bed and pulled the blue cover over him. Jack gently kissed Grey on his forehead and left Greys bedroom as quietly as he could and went to his own bedroom.

**next morning**

Jack filled a pan with water and put it on the stove to boil, Jack leaned back against the small table and watched the TV while waiting. The pan was nearly boiled when a man with Brown hair and only wearing a pair of jeans walked in. Jack looked at him and than back to the TV, Jack watched out of the corner of his eye as the man walked over to the cupboard and ask Jack,

"making eggs?"

"no, tea" the man opened the cupboard and took out three cups and put them on the counter. while he was getting the milk out of the fridge he asked Jack

"so what do I call you?"

"call me what you want" Jack watched as the man poured some milk in each cup and say,

"I'm David, I'm a friend of your mums"

"and I'm spouse to care why?" David picked up the pan and poured the water into the cups.

"you have got quite the charming attitude there"

Jack said nothing back to David but just watched him as he picked up the two cups of tea and say "see you later" and walk out the kitchen door and go up stairs. Jack walked out the door a couple seconds after David and watched him as he walked up stairs. Jack was about to go back into the kitchen when he saw a black coat hanging on the banister, Jack walked over to the coat, went though the pockets and pull out a brown wallet, he opened the wallet and riffled though it, when Jack heard movement up stairs he took a five pound note out of the wallet and put it in his pocket. He just put the wallet back in time for his Brother to walk down the stairs and ask

"what are you doing?" Jack looked up at Grey and said,

"mind your own fuck face" and walk of into the living room

"if I'm a fuck face you're a cunt face" said grey as Jack sat down on the sofa and started turning channels on the TV.

A couple minutes later David walked down the stairs and put on his coat. Jack watched from his seat on the sofa as Grey stood in front of the door with his hands in the air spread apart, blocking the door.

"hello, what's this" asked Davis when he saw Grey standing in his way.

"A gate" answered Grey with a smile on his face,

"can I get out?"

"you have to put money in it and the gate will open"

"how much" asked David

"two quid"

"two quid, Jesus that much to open a fucking gate" David got out his wallet and took out two pounds, he held it out to Grey, when Grey went to take it, David moved his hand higher so Grey jumped for it. David started to tickle Grey who ended up sitting on the floor,

"get of me, I only want the money" Grey said before he started to laugh again.

"only if you give me a discount" said David

"ok, a pound you dickhead" David let Grey up and gave Grey one pound. grey started to walk toward the living room where Jack was but not before saying "I like you, I'll kill you last" while making a gun with his hands. Grey walked into the living room and jumped on Jack, Jack pushed Grey of him and said "get of me Grey" and walked out of the living room, leaving behind a confused Grey who looked after his brother as he left the living room.

* * *

Jack watched from the living room window as David got into his car and drove away, when Jack heard singing he walked over to the arm rest of the sofa and sat down on it and watched as his mother danced around the kitchen to the radio, with no emotion on his face. Grey walked into the kitchen, grabbed the butter and a knife to make a sandwich while saying to Kaya,

"that guy said see you later" said Grey as he sat down at the small table as Kaya kept dancing to the music "Is lover boy coming back?" asked Grey, instead of answering, Kaya said to Grey

"I'm having friends round later, so you can stay in your room our get out, no kids, the pair of you" pointing at Jack when saying the last part .

"what makes you think we want to hang around with your friends anyway, all those fat, ugly, slag's"

Jack got up and walked out of the living room door. he was just out the living room door when he heard his brother say to Kaya "look at yourself you trap" followed by a shout, Jack was at the bottom of the stairs when he heard his brother scream, and the kitchen door fly open, as Kaya threw Grey out the kitchen by his brown curly hair and slam the door. Grey turned to the door and screamed "BITCH" as kaya just turned the music up. when Grey turned around Jack was about to go up stairs to get dressed but not before saying,

"I've got the child line number somewhere if you need it"

"you're a BITCH as well" Grey shouted at Jack and walked of into the living room as Jack kept on walking up stairs to his bedroom.

forty minutes later Jack knocked on his friends Owens door and waited for a reply. A minute later Owens dad derrick opened the door, he learned against the door frame and said to Jack,

"what the fuck do you want Jackie"

"Is Owen in, and stop calling me Jackie you perverted old man" derrick laughed and said

"Owens not here Jackie, but if you want you can come in and keep me company" Jack laughed and smiled shyly at derrick, walked forward closer to him, grabbed derrick by his collar and leaned in close. derrick thought Jack was about to kiss him, but instead Jack lifted his right leg and slammed it into derricks privates. derrick fell to his knees holding his injured privates. Jack laughed and said

"it's Jack you, NO BALL'S CUNT" Jack kicked him one more time and said

"tell Owen to call me, when he gets home" Jack smirked and began to walk away, as he did he heard derrick shout after him.

"you need to be taught a lesson you crazy, mother fucking BITCH" Jack shook his head with a grin on his face and burst out laughing as he turned around and saw derrick still on the floor in his door way. Jack walked out of the building, while still laughing his head off.

* * *

**thank you for your reviews, gurugirl did point out that my name is very hard to type, sorry! so if anyone wants you can call me Phina, hope you liked this chapter please let me know x **


	4. Chapter 4

Jack sat in his brothers room looking out the window, he glanced over to Grey who was lying on the floor with a friend of his, drinking a can of cider he had nicked early from down stairs. Jack turned back to the window and only half listened as his brother and his friend laughed at something on the TV. Jack heard his brother burst out laughing and turned to the TV to see what was so funny,

"it's only a programme Grey, don't wet yourself" said Jack, taking a swing of his nearly finished can of cider.

"Piss off, Jack!"

"I'm going in a minute anyway!"

Grey said "yes" In a hushed voice to his friend and went back to laughing at the stupid programme on the TV. Jack looked out the window again and saw David getting out of his car and walking to the flat carrying some cans of alcohol. He got up and walked out of his brothers room but not before telling Grey to, "stay in your room". when jack got to the bottom of the stairs he heard the door bell go, he looked into the living room where he saw his mother dancing with some friends of hers, he walked forward and opened the front door,

"hello sweetheart" said David to Jack when he opened the door

"Fuck of Dickhead!!"

"are you going to let me in or what?"

Jack stepped aside and let Davis walk though the door way, when David was past the door he said to Jack,

"almost didn't recognize you with your cloths on"

"Your such a Dick!"

Jack watched as Kaya nearly stumbled up to David and say "Hey, your late"

"well I'm hear now"

"thought you weren't coming"

"had to change, didn't I"

David walked of into the living room leaving Kaya and Jack in the hallway, Kaya walked over to Jack, pinched him hard on his arm and say,

"What did I tell you, In your room!".

Jack watched as Kaya walked off into the living room with one last glare at Jack. Jack watched as David and Kaya danced, in till they were out of sight. He walked into the small kitchen and looked around, Jack was about to leave the kitchen and do as his mother told him when he saw a bottle of vodka on the table. Jack grabbed the bottle and made his way upstairs, only giving his mother a glance as she and David danced. Jack walked into his room, sat down on his bed and take a look around his room, Jack stood up walked over to his desk, picked up a picture of him and his mother when he was younger and threw it at the wall. Jack unscrewed the lid to the bottle and took a long drink. half an hour later Jack had nearly finished the bottle of vodka, he was about to doze of when he heard his bedroom door creak open, he peered though heavy eye lids as Grey who had heard his brother smashing thing in his room early, walked into the room, took the empty bottle and put it on Jacks desk, pulled the cover over Jack and pick up the photos from the broken photo frames. Jack kept watching his little brother as he quietly left Jacks room, leaving behind a guilty Jack who didn't have time to think about what he was guilty about as he passed out.

**next morning**

the next morning Jack walked down stairs only wearing blue baggy trousers, and walk into the kitchen where he saw his brother sitting on the counter and Kaya and David sitting at the table. He walked to the tap, turned it on, leaned over the sink and took a drink of water. while he was doing that, he heard his mother tell him

"get some cloths on Jack" Jack stopped drinking from the tap and turned to Kaya and say

"I've got cloths on!"

"your half naked!" Jack turned back to the tap, took a finial drink of water, turned the tap off and turned around with his arms crossed.

"you don't normally care"

"ye but I do now, so get dressed" said Kaya as she smoked a cigarette and give Jack a fake sweet smile.

"why are you talking different?" Kaya did not answer Jack Instead she turned to David and said,

"we should get a move on, ye"

when Grey heard Kaya ask David that, he looked up and ask "where are you going?"

"were going know where" replied Kaya,

"then why did you just say we should get a move on than"

"listen were only going for a drive" said Kaya while glaring at Grey who did not look at all fazed by it. David who had been eating a piece of toast asked Grey "do you two want to come?"

"yes" Grey replied quickly,

"no they won't want to come" said Kaya

"I do" said Grey with frustration in his voice as he nearly shouted it at his mother.

"but we aren't going, no where"

"I don't care, I still want to come"

David saw that Kaya and Grey were about to have a full on argument so said

"of you go than go and get dressed"

Grey jumped of the counter with a smile to David and said "thanks" with a last glare at Kaya he walked out of the kitchen to go and get dressed. when Grey left David looked at Jack and asked "what about you"

"no he won't want to come" said Kaya before Jack could answer, David look from Jack to Kaya and told Jack "there might be a boy there the same age as you, ..well were leaving in twenty minutes" before Jack could answer Kaya butted in again by saying

"you got better thing to do, right" said Kaya with a little smirk, as she leaned back in her chair and took a drag of her cigarette. Jack uncrossed his arms and looked at his mother innocently as Jack could and said ,

"ye, alright I'd loved to come" Jack walked out of the kitchen feeling his mother glare burning into the back of his head as he went up stairs to his room to get dressed.

**twenty minutes later **

Jack looked out the car window as David pulled away from the parking space, they had been on the road for nearly five minutes when Grey asked

"where are we going"

"ye where are we going" repeated Kaya to David as she riffled though David's CD's.

"the orphanage" David replied to Grey with a smile.

"how dare you…that's not nice is it" they were all silent for a few seconds in till Grey carried on talking to David,

"if we did you could have least had a shave and put on a clean shirt"

"ye and whys that"

"it would be more respectful for me" said Grey.

Jack looked out the window and was only half listening to grey and David as they talked. nobody talk for a while, the only sound in the car was the CD that Kaya had put on. when the music stopped Grey asked David

"how old are you?"

"old enough" said David

kaya put in another CD before Grey had the chance to ask anymore questions, David started to sing along with the music and Kaya joined in. when the song was over and David and Kaya had stopped singing Grey asked,

"are we nearly there"

"told you they shouldn't of come" said Kaya to David as they drove down what looked like a small country lane.

"were nearly there, there might be some kids there your own age Grey"

"I bet there wankers!!" said Grey, David laughed and glanced at Grey thought the mirror.

"who else will be there?" asked Kaya

"I'm not sure, but my brother and his family normally go there on nice days to"

Kaya nodded her head and put another disc in and pressed play, before Grey could open his mouth and ask David anymore questions. A little while later David pulled up in front of a gate and got out, they looked around and saw a big river with a lot of grass surrounding it. Jack hanged back a bit with Grey as David put his arm around Kaya's middle and walked over to his brother when he saw him. Jack walked beside Grey as they both saw a man and a woman who David and Kaya were talking to and two kids, one boy that looked about the same age as Jack and a little girl who looked maybe a year younger than Grey, they both walked over and were introduced by David to the others.


	5. Chapter 5

After everyone was introduced to each other they all went separate ways, Kaya and David were talking with David's brother jay and his wife Joanna, Grey and David niece Rhiannon were running around playing and Jack was lying on the grass looking up at the sky with David's nephew Ianto, sitting beside him, both in silence. the silence between them was broken as Ianto said,

"your mum seems nice"

Ianto looked down at Jack when he heard him give a big laugh and ask "which part, her legs or boobs?"

"I…didn't..umm…I" Ianto stuttered nervously, Jack shook his head and laughed again as he looked back at the sky and said,

"calm down, just joking!" they both went into silence in till Jack decided to tease Ianto again.

"so your Gay?" asked Jack, Ianto whipped his head to Jack and said "what, no….why'd you ask?"

"well if you don't like legs and boobs, what do you like?" asked Jack while trying to keep a straight face as he lifted himself up onto his elbows, He looked at Ianto with a raised eyebrow, in till Ianto looked away. "I don't know" when Ianto heard Jack give another laugh he started to get pissed off with him so turned around to Jack and ask

"What do you like than!?"

Ianto was a bit shocked when Jack laughed again and said "A bit of the both actually!" and lay back down on the grass with his hat covering his eyes. Jack watched from under his hat as Ianto gave a frustrated sigh, get up and walk away to his sister. ten minutes later Ianto looked over to Jack to see he was still lying on the grass, He decided to go and try again to have a conversation with him, but Ianto thought that would only happen when hell froze over. Ianto sat down next to Jack, who peaked out of his hat when he heard someone sit next to him, Ianto was about to say something, when jack beat him to it,

"back again are you Ianto, what can I do for you this time?"

"how about a conversation?" asked Ianto as he glanced at Jack while trying to figure him out. Ianto jumped slightly as Jack sat up quickly, crossed his legs Indian style and say with fake enthusiasm,

"ok, what do you want to have a conversation about?"

"you don't have to be such a dick you know" Ianto watched as Jack scoffed and look over to his mother and David, and ask "you uncle seems like a tosser to me!"

"well he isn't, you do though" Ianto thought Jack would get pissed off at him when he said the last part so was shocked when Jack grinned and said "If you don't like, piss off" and throw himself back onto the grass. Ianto shocked himself when he replied

"No, I'm quite comfy here"

Jack looked up at Ianto with a grin on his face which surprised Ianto when he glanced down at Jack and saw him looking at him with a grin,

"What!!" asked Ianto more than a little bit ticked of with Jack.

"so you do have balls!" Ianto looked confused when Jack said that, it took a couple seconds in till Ianto realised what Jack met. Ianto looked away with a slight blush on his face but not before telling Jack to,

" piss of you fucker"

with the only reply Ianto got was another laugh. they both sat in a comfortable silence, well as comfortable as you can get with a guy that interests you and pisses you the fuck off at the same time. five minutes later David shouted to them that they were going to get a drink and something to eat. Ianto walked behind Jack a bit as they walked to the cars and set of to the pub just five minutes away.

**outside the pub**

Jack sat outside the pub on a picnic bench, with Ianto sat across from him while his brother was on the swing set with Rhiannon, they both sat in silence, as every time Ianto tried to make conversation with Jack he would only say a few words and than go quiet, They had been sitting on the bench for about fifteen minutes when Ianto decided to just ask Jack, what his problem was with him.

"what is your problem with me?"

Jack put his drink down, looked at Ianto with a confused look on his face and asked Ianto,

"what?"

"what is your problem with me?" repeated Ianto, Jack just took a sip of his drink, got up and walked of to his brother with out a word, leaving behind a confused and Pissed off Ianto.

twenty minutes later Jack sat on the front of David's car as Kaya and David were saying there goodbyes to Jay and Joanna, Jack was relived that they were going soon, Ianto who had seen Jack sitting on his uncles car walked over to him and asked Jack,

"are you going to cause trouble for my uncle and your mother?"

Ianto watched as Jack turned to him and just look at him for a few seconds and ask,

"now why would I do a thing like that!"

Jack shook his head and put his hand over his heart and say "you wound me Ianto" Jack jumped of the car while laughing and started to walk away when he heard Ianto shout after him

"why are you such a bastard, what has David ever done to you?"

Ianto watched as Jack stopped walking and slowly turn around to Ianto and ask him,

"what the fuck do you want from me"

"I want you to stop dodging my questions and answer them"

"you can't always get what you want, mummies boy"

Ianto started to walk after Jack as he started to walk away again and said,

"I don't know what your problem is, all I do know is that David likes your mother a lot, and I don't know what the hell happened to your dad, but what ever your problem is you have no right treating everybody like dirt"

Ianto stopped walking and talking when he saw that Jack had stopped walking and was now standing frozen on the spot, when Jack turned around Ianto could see that he was pissed off.

"how the FUCK do you know that my dad is dead?"

"I over heard my mum and your mum talking early"

"and what exactly did she say?"

"just that your dad is dead and that's why your acting like such a cunt, cause you can't except anyone else being a dad to you and Grey" said Ianto nervously,

Ianto took a step back when Jack walked up to him with anger on his face and say,

"what happened to my dad is all Kaya's fault, so if you care about your uncle as much as you appear to, I would get him as far away from my BITCH of a mother before he ends up in a wooden box ten foot under ground"

Jack started to walk away when Ianto who had finial come un frozen from shock at the anger In Jacks voice when speaking about his mother asked,

"what happened to your dad?"

Jack was about to tell Ianto to piss off when Grey appeared shocking both Ianto and Jack, as they did not know he was there,

"he got ill and died" said Grey, he was about to say something else but was silenced by Jack as he shouted at Grey,

"SHUT THE FUCK UP GREY, GO SIT IN THE CAR… NOW!!"

They both watched as Grey shouted "fucking CUNT" to Jack and walk off to the car. when Grey was gone Jack walked over to Ianto, stood in front of him and say,

"what happened to my dad is none of your business our your fucking family's so piss off"

Jack walked away over to the car where he's brother was sitting. Ianto shook his head and walked over to his mum when he heard her call his name and tell him "they were leaving soon". Ianto was about to get in the car when Jack walked over to him and said,

"look I'm sorry ok, I shouldn't have been such a bastard to you, I didn't even give you a chance and I'm sorry….here, this is my phone number call me some time"

Ianto looked at Jack suspiciously, not convinced that Jack was really sorry or wanted to get to know him. when Jack saw that Ianto was not believing him he gently took hold of Iantos hand, put the piece of paper with his number in it, Ianto looked at the number in his hand and asked,

"why the sudden change, just five minutes ago you looked like you wanted to murder me, if you think I'm that stupid than your dead wrong"

"ok you caught me, Grey wants to see Rhiannon again and I don't want my eyebrows shaved off In the middle of the night, I am sorry really"

Jack smiled at Ianto and walked away over to David's car, where they were waiting, Jack got in and shut the door, Jack didn't pay any attention to the conversation David and Grey were having instead he looked out of the window and let a small sly smirk cross his lips when he thought know one was looking, unbeknown to Jack, Grey had seen Jack smirk and started to slightly worry about what his big brother was up to and hoped it had nothing to do with David as he liked him. when they got home Jack got out the car, slammed the door and went straight up to the flat and straight upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

**thank you for your reviews, hope everyone likes this chapter, it can be changed if anyone wants x :-) **


	6. Chapter 6

Jack was woken by a knock on the front door, he kept his eyes shut as he tried to hear what they were saying. A minute later Jack listened as Kaya shouted up to him, a few seconds after that, Jack heard his mother walking up stairs and his bedroom door being opened,

"there's someone down stairs that wants to talk to you"

Jack turned over in bed so he was facing the wall instead of the door,

"Jack get the fuck up!!" said Kaya, when she saw that Jack would not get up she picked up a black jumper near the door, rolled it up and threw it as him and said,

"fine I'll bring her up here than!"

Jack leaned up on to his elbows and said,

"keep your hair on, I'm coming!"

Kaya slammed Jacks bedroom door and walked downstairs. Jack dragged himself out of bed went to the bathroom. Came back into his room and got dressed, when he was dressed he picked up his black bag, put it over his shoulder and walked out of his room and down the stairs. He was about to open the front door when he heard his mother say, "there he is" and than a woman's voice calling his name. Jack turned around and saw a woman sitting on the sofa, while his mother sat out of site on the other chair,

"Hi my names Karen, is it alright if me and you have a little chat"

"about what?"

Before Karen could answer, Kaya butted in by saying,

"The history of England, what do you think"

Jack ignored his mother and asked Karen, "can I get a drink first"

"yeah course"

Jack walked into the small kitchen as his mother shouted to him "we got you into that special school". Jack walked to the cupboard, got out a cup and put it under the tap, he was about to turn the tap on when he heard his mother tell Karen.

"when he was born he cried for days, its like he came out looking for trouble"

"you have another son to"

"yeah, Grey he's nine nearly ten" said Kaya, "He's going the same way, won't be long in till they kick him out of school to"

"it must be hard on your own, with two boys"

"you can say that again"

"do you have any help with them?"

"no, its been just me for quite a few years now, there dad died"

"I'm sorry, shouldn't of asked"

"no, its ok"

They were both silent in till Kaya asked "this place he's going to, what's it like?"

Jack put down the cup and turned around to look at his mum who sat on a chair next to the sofa who asked ,

"Is it far away?"

When Jack heard his mother ask Karen that, He quietly as he could walked out the kitchen and to the front door, he was just about to run out the front door when he heard his mother shout,

"JACK, GET BACK HEAR NOW!!"

Jack ran out the door, across the walk way and out of the building of flats. Jack ran for about five more minutes in till he stopped, bent over a bit with his hand on his knees and tried to catch his breath. When Jack had calmed his racing heart he looked around and saw a shop, he walked over to it, walked in and went straight for the alcohol. Jack picked up a bottle of cider, looked around to see if anyone was watching and put it into his black bag. He calmly walked out of the shop and down the round. Jack had been walking around for about ten minutes, drinking his stolen bottle of cider when he came to a park and saw Ianto sitting on a bench, watching his sister play. He walked over to him and sat down next to him, when he sat down, neither of them talked, in till Jack held out the bottle of cider to Ianto who said,

"no thanks, I'm not allowed to drink alcohol"

"more for me than"

Jack took a gulp of cider, put the bottle on the floor near his feet and opened his bag. Ianto watched Jack out of the corner of his eye as Jack took out a packet of cigarettes, take one out the packet, light it and take a drag and than offer Ianto the cigarette.

"if I don't drink, why would you think I smoke"

"I don't know…. So what do you do?, cause If you don't smoke and you don't drink than what…?"

"I don't know" said Ianto as he shrugged his shoulders, he watched Jack as he laughed, picked up his bottle of cider and take a drink.

"you Ianto Jones are a very strange boy"

Ianto shook his head and turned back to watching his sister on the swings,

"so you got stuck with babysitting duty than"

"she's my little sister, I like spending time with her"

"you do…" asked Jack sounding amazed,

"yes she only eight, she needs to be watched and looked after, why, don't you look after Grey?"

"please that little shit can look after himself, the little motherfucker"

Ianto didn't realise he was staring at Jack in till Jack asked him "see something you like? with a smirk on his face. Ianto turned back to watching his sister play, trying to fight of the slight blush on his face, while Jack chuckled and went back to finishing his cigarette.

"don't you have places to be, thing to do?" asked Ianto, who was getting frustrated by Jack.

"nope,…. Well I should be home talking to this lady about my knew school, but… I kinda legged it instead."

"and why did you do that?"

"the schools a..... boarding schools"

"and that's bad, I thought you would love to get away from your mother"

"yeah I would love to get away from Kaya but there's one little motherfucker I would miss"

"so you do care for him" said Ianto as he glanced at Jack, Ianto thought he was finally having a civilized conversation with Jack, but was wrong when Jack replied,

"yeah, Dexter's a good dog I'll miss him"

Ianto shook his head a gave a little un amused laugh as he saw that smirk back on Jacks face, Ianto stood up and shouted over to Rhiannon that they had to go. Jack watched as Rhiannon got of the swings and ran over to Ianto, they were about to leave the park when Ianto turned around, looked at Jack and said,

"you know who I mean, and I know that you love him more than anything even if you don't allow anyone to see it, I just hope that grey know it and doesn't think that his big bother hates him"

Two minutes after Ianto had left the park with Rhiannon, Jack still sat on the bench coming out of his shock at what Ianto had said. Jack picked up his bottle of cider and took a long drink of it, he stood up and decided to go home, all the way home Jack was thinking about what Ianto had said about Grey and silently hoped that Grey didn't think that I hated him. Jack kept on silently worrying about it, but made sure it did not show on his face as he opened the front door and went up his bedroom ignoring his mother asking him "where the fuck have you been". Jack slammed his bedroom door, pressed his CD player on and finished of his bottle of cider. Nearly two hours later Jack woke up to find his CD player off and his empty bottle of cider on his desk, He got of his bed, walked out his room. Jack walked down stairs to find his mother passed out on the sofa with cans all over the table. He walked back upstairs and went in to Greys room where he found his younger brother sitting Indian style on the floor playing his play station. When Jack walked into the room Grey looked up and saw the way Jack looked and said,

"you look like shit Jax"

"why, thank you, you little motherfucker"

"want to play?" asked Grey as he looked back to his game, all ready knowing that Jack would say no and piss off somewhere else. Grey was shocked when Jack sat down next to him, nicked the controller and said,

"sure, you little shit"

Grey looked at Jack for a few seconds and than asked

"who are you, and what have you done with my brother?"

Jack laughed and messed up Greys hair, he looked at his brother and said while trying to look and sound hurt,

"you wound me little brother, can't a big brother spend some time with his family?"

Grey nicked the controller back from Jack and said "my go first" instead of asking the question that Grey really wanted to ask, but didn't in case his brother decided to go and do something else than spend time with him. An hour later they were still playing when they heard there mother messing around in the kitchen, Jack left Greys room and went down stairs to see what the hell his mother was up too.

* * *

**thank you for your reviews, hope everyone likes this chapter, please let me know x :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

Jack walked downstairs and stood in the kitchen door way, where he saw Kaya cleaning up,

"what are you doing?"

"what the fuck does it look like jack!"

Jack shook his head, turned around and went into the living room, as he walked though the living room door Jack saw that the room was also tided. Jack walked back to the kitchen door way and stood there staring at Kaya In till she stopped washing up and told Jack,

"David's coming round later so you can get out or stay and behave"

"so that's why your tiding up, so lover boys actually coming back than"

"yes"

"shocking really, they normally have done a runner by now" said Jack, He stood up straight, walked into the living room to watch some TV, leaving behind a pissed off Kaya who threw a towel at him as he left the kitchen door way, which only got a laugh from Jack. Jack had been watching TV for nearly five minutes when Grey came down stairs and nicked the remote and turned the channel,

"hey I was watching that"

"well now your not"

"little motherfucker"

"fucking Cunt"

Jack left the living room, went upstairs to his room and picked up his phone to call Owen. After three rings Owen picked up, they talked for only a couple of minutes and agreed to meets up. Jack finished his call and got dressed, grabbed his bag and went downstairs and out the front door, without a word to Grey or Kaya. Four hours later it was nearly dark out, Jack made his way home smoking a cigarette, He unlocked the front door, went inside and walked into the living room where he saw Kaya and David snuggled up on the sofa together. Jack turned around and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat as Kaya told Jack,

"Iantos asleep in your room and Rhiannon is in Greys room, so don't wake them up and there's a letter on the table for you"

Jack didn't say anything back to his mother, he walked out the kitchen and went upstairs to his bedroom, Jack opened his door and found Ianto asleep on a blow up bed on the floor. Jack dumped his bag on the floor and changed into a baggy jumper with only his boxers underneath. Jack had just sat down on his bed, and jumped slightly when Ianto asked,

"had a nice night?"

"FUCK, trying to give me a heart attack or what?"

"sorry" said Ianto, who sounded like he was not sorry at all, Ianto sat up and looked over to Jack, and asked,

"Are you going to sleep?"

"yep, why?"

"no reason" said Ianto, he laid back down and looked towards Jack who was staring at him with a 'just tell me' expression. "its just Grey said that when you heard David was coming round you went out" when Jack did not say anything in reply Ianto sat up and looked over to Jack who had laid down in his bed,

"David is a really nice guy, and he does generally care for your mother and Grey,…. I'm not saying you have to like him but just maybe you can,… give him a chance for your mother and Grey"

Ianto laid back down and was about to try and go to sleep as he thought that Jack was not going to reply, when he heard Jack say, "I'll try and give him a chance". Ianto muttered "thank you" He shifted and closed his eyes. Three minutes later Jack looked over at Ianto to see if he was asleep, He sat up and got of his bed, crept quietly to the door and slipped out. Jack quietly went down stairs, looked into the living room, where he saw David sitting on the sofa watching the TV, Jack went into the kitchen, went to the cupboard, pulled out a bottle of vodka and walked into the living room and sat down on the other chair. David sat watching the TV, but found himself glancing at Jack who was drinking a bottle of vodka,

"should you be drinking that?"

"nope!…"

David got up and went to the kitchen for a class of water, while he was gone Jack picked up the white envelope in the table and opened it, when he had he walked over to the window, opened it, tore up the letter and threw it out. Jack turned around when he heard David come back into the living room and say,

"that was clever!"

"I'm not going"

"that place might teach you some manners"

"It's nothing to do with you, is it!" said Jack, David looked at Jack and said quietly

"you need sorting out, you do!"

"so everyone keeps saying, but your nothing to me, so why should I listen?"

David stared at Jack, shook his head and sat down on the sofa, Jack walked out the room and into the kitchen to get something to eat. A couple minutes later Jack walked back into the living room with a yogurt and sat down in the other chair and turn to watch the TV. They had been sitting in silence, Jack eating his yogurt and drinking his bottle of vodka while David found himself glancing at Jack, now and then. Jack who had noticed David looking at him occasionally asked,

"is there something you want?" asked Jack as he stretched his legs out and put his feet on the table.

"you all love your booze in this family, don't you?"

Jack took another drink and than offered the bottle to David, who took it and had a drink. Jack got up from the chair walked over to the sofa and sat down next to David,

"so…what do you do?"

"I'm a security guard"

"like with handcuffs and all"

"yes"

Jack took the bottle of vodka back took a drink, passed it back to David, when David was having a drink of vodka, Jack nodded his head and said

"kinky!"

David coughs a Jack gives a little laugh, takes back the bottle of drink and turns back to watching the TV ignoring David who was staring at him. They fall into silence again watching the TV, while David think that the conversation is over between them. David thoughts were interrupted as Jack asked David,

"you ever slept with a man before Dave?"

"I…don't think that's any of your business Jack and my names David"

"oh… ok so you have then" said Jack calmly, has David started to panic slightly.

"No,… have you?"

"yep, I used to date a guy call John hart, but than he had to go away for a seven months"

"why did he have to go away for seven months?"

"cause that's what the judge sentence him to in prison four month ago"

"don't you mean juvie" asked David while trying to get his head around where this conversation was going.

"no I don't think so, he is eighteen!"

"and your how old again"

"fifteen" said Jack, while trying to hide the smirk that wanted to appear on his face at David stunned expression on his face, they were both quiet in till David asked,

"and what exactly is he in prison for?"

"well the short version is that John got jealous, cause he thought this man was looking at me, so he beat the crap out of him, but the man was ok, he only had a couple bruises on his face, two bruised ribs and a fractured hand, but other than that he was fine….oh and a concussion"

David went silent as he tried to process the information while Jack just took a long drink while he continued watching the TV. It was getting late so David looked over to Jack and asked,

"it's getting late shouldn't you be going to bed"

"what are you my mother?" asked Jack with a amusement as he look at Him, David was about to reply when Jack got up, put the nearly empty bottle on the table and stretched which made his jumper rise up. David watched Jack as he started to walk past him, only to stop in front of him and lean down, so they were face to face, mouth to mouth. Before David could ask 'what the fuck are you doing' Jack kissed him and David found himself kissing back while bring Jack closer to him, nearly two minutes later David finally came to his senses, pulled back and pushed Jack of his lap onto the seat next to him. David stood up with ruffled hair, his t-shirt undone, as he tried to figure out what the hell he was going to do, as David was starting to panic he stopped pacing, looked over to Jack to see he was lying on the sofa with his legs bent and a little smirk on his face while trying to look innocent as can be. David walked over to him and said with a threatening tone,

"you will tell no one about this, got that, we will forget that that ever happened, so wipe that fucking smirk of your face!!"

"what ever you say Dave!" said Jack while pretending that he was scared of David so called threat,

"No I'm serious about this Jack, I could get in real trouble for this OK!"

"calm the FUCK down David, we only made out for a couple minutes, It will be just are little secret, promise" said Jack, David looked at Jack and said with disbelief written over his face

"you really promise?"

"yes I really FUCKING promise, do you want it in writing or my blood, or maybe we should pinkie promise, will that make you believe me"

David muttered "fucking crazy bastard" under his breath and left the room to go to bed, leaving Jack on the sofa who sat up, nicked a cigarette out of a packet on the table, light it up and take a drag and then smirk and say "I win, you lose" and laugh. Jack finished of the vodka and fell asleep on the sofa.

* * *

****

Thank you for your reviews I really appreciate them, please let me know what you think of this chapter x


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Jack woke up from the sound of the TV, He sat up and saw Grey sitting on the other chair watching TV, Jack got up and went up stairs as Grey shouted after him,

"David took Ianto and Rhiannon home an hour ago"

Jack walked up stairs, went into the bathroom, and had a shower. Half an hour later Jack was dressed in baggy trousers and a black top, He walked down stairs and into the kitchen to find David there making a cup of tea, Jack walked into the living room, sat down and turned the TV on, He had been watching the TV for a couple minutes when he heard David shout up the stairs to Kaya,

"were out of milk, I'll just go and get some"

"no it's ok, I'll go there's some other things I need to get as well" said Kaya as she walked down the stairs, David tried to protest saying he can do it, but Kaya did not listen, Kaya shouted up to Grey who was playing in his room,

"Grey I'm going to the shop, do you want to come?"

Grey came down stairs a minutes later, dressed and ready to go out. Kaya said "see you in a bit" to David and they made there way out the door leaving David and Jack on their own. Five minutes after they were gone Jack was getting bored of the programme he was watching, so decided to have some fun. He got up, went into the kitchen and leant against the door frame and watched David as he read a magazine at the kitchen table. David jumped slightly when Jack asked,

"interesting magazine"

"not really" answered David as he kept on reading it, Jack walked over, sat down next to him and nicked one of David's cigarettes out of a packet on the table. David kept on looking at the magazine, but he was no longer reading it, as he hoped that Jack would leave the room if he ignored him. Jack sat there smoking and looking at David in till he stood up, went to the sink and got a drink of water. David thought that Jack was going to leave than, so was shocked when Jack leant over his shoulder, took the magazine from David, left the kitchen and sat down on the sofa in the living room leaving behind a confused and worried David who was not sure what agenda Jack had for him. Two minutes after Jack had nicked the magazine from David, he was still in the kitchen trying to figure out what to do about what happened between him and Jack last night. He finally made up his mind and walked out of the kitchen and went into the living room, where he found Jack lying on the sofa reading the magazine,

"what are you up to Jack?"

"I don't know what your on about David" said Jack innocently as he kept on reading the magazine, David walked behind the sofa and looked down at Jack,

"cut the crap and tell me what you want from me"

"why would you think I want any fucking thing from you Dave"

"Its David…if you don't want anything, than why did you kiss me?"

"Me kiss you, if I remember correctly you weren't putting up much of a fight" Jack said with a smirk that was beginning to really piss David off. David walk around the sofa, leant down in Jack face and ripped the magazine from Jack and threw it away to the side, and asked

"I love your mother I would never do anything to hurt her, but you Its like your trying to hurt your mother as much as you can"

"yeah you really love the bitch, that you made out with her fifteen year old son yeah that's really love isn't it" Jack said as he laughed coldly at David, Jack kept on laughing as David stepped back and turned around to walk away as Jack shouted at him "YEAH YOU REALLY LOVE KAYA SOO MUCH THAT'S WHY YOU WANT TO FUCK HER SON"….slap, Jack put his hand over his cheek and looked up at a shocked David and laughed and said, "you slap like a girl, darling!"

"what is wrong with you?" asked David with disbelief, David watched Jack as he stood up, walked in front of David and pull him into a kiss. David stopped it as soon as it started and grabbed Jack by the arms and told Jack,

"what happened last night can't happen again, OK!"

"what ever do you mean what happened last night Davie" said Jack, with that smirk that David hated. Jack got out of David's hold and sat down on the sofa calmly as can be, grabbed the magazine and started to read it again. David sat down next to Jack and gave a big sigh and said,

"every thing is fucked up" David was shocked when Jack put down the magazine turn to David and ask,

"do you love Kaya?"

"yes…..why?"

Jack said nothing, instead he leaned in close to David and whispered, "if you love Kaya why did you kiss me?"

"I… I was not thinking we drank quite a lot last night"

David thought Jack had believed him, but was shocked when Jack leaned in and kissed him like last night. And exactly like last David somehow found himself kissing back and enjoying it. Three minutes later David found himself still kissing Jack, when suddenly Jack pulled away and whispered,

"yeah, you really love Kaya"

David looked at a smirking Jack and just realised what he had done, David moved away from Jack and put his head in his hands, Jack leaned back and asked David "what do you want?" before David knew it he starts to kiss Jack again, five minutes later he had Jack underneath him and both of them nearly half dressed. They were interrupted by someone unlocking the front door, David quickly got of off Jack, put his shirt on and straightened up his trousers, while Jack laid back on the sofa with his t-shirt of and his hair a mess. David looked towards the door as they both heard Kaya talking to someone out side the front door, David turned back to Jack to see he had not moved an inch and started to panic when Jack stood up walked over to David and told him,

"you get me out of going to that stupid school and I'll keep my big mouth shut about what nearly happened, your choice, you have in till to night, sweetheart!" Jack started to walk out the room but not before slapping David around the face and giving him and charming smile and going up stairs to his room. A couple seconds after Jack had gone up stairs David heard Kaya and Grey coming into the flat and into the kitchen, he made sure that his cloths were straightened out and made his way into the kitchen, where Kaya was putting the shopping away, when he walked in Kaya asked,

"did Jack cause you any trouble?"

"no… he's been in his room all the time you were gone"

"yep that's Jack, little cunt, hopefully his knew school will sort him out"

"yeah.."

Kaya walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, leaving behind David who was trying to figure out what to do, get Kaya not to send Jack to his knew school and keep what happened between them a secret, or have Jack tell everyone what they did last night and today. David went to the fridge, got out a beer and took a long drink to calm his nerves, as he was having a drink, Jack had walked down the stairs, dressed and ready to go out, he leant against the door frame and asked David

"nervous Davie?"

Jack laughed at David and left the house to meet up with Owen.

**Thank you for your reviews, personally I'm not sure about this chapter so please let me know if you like it or not x** :)


	9. Chapter 9

Jack sat on Owens bed, smoking a cigarette with a can of larger in his hand. While Owen was picking some clothes out of his closet and talking to Jack.

"so you like David"

"No,…. He's annoys the fuck out of me!"

"then why did you kiss him?"

"haven't you been listening to a word I've said…"

"yes…..what was it again?"

Jack shook his head and laughed at his friend, took a drink from the can and started to explain it to Owen,

"its simple Owen I kissed David twice and twice he has kissed me back, he thinks I have a thing for him…."

"but you don't…."

"god no… He's a total Wanker!….but his nephew is alright"

"you like the nephew!.."

"shut up Owen…look all I got to do is keep blackmailing him about the kisses and he'll do what ever I say..!"

"and why would he do that….."

"Owen have you been smoking pot or something cause your very slow today….its simple, I'm underage if I tell Kaya what happened David will lose everything, but if he gets Kaya not to send me to my knew school he gets to carry on playing happy families with Kaya and Grey.."

It took nearly a minute in till Owen laughed and said

"you're a sick boy, Harkness"

"yeah, you love it!.."

Owen shook his head and laughed, and turned back to finding something to wear, while Jack finished his drink and cigarette. Jack looked over to Owen and asked.

"what are you looking for… you've been though your closet three times already"

"can't a guy look good and care about his appearance.."

"oh.. So you got court today?"

"No,…. but if you must know I have a date" said Owen, with the only reply Owen got was Jack laughing so much that he had tears in his eyes. Two minutes later Jack was finally calming down slightly as he said

"you have a date, you Owen Harper the man of one night stands is going on a date… fuck me the world most be ending!!…"

"have you finished now, dickhead.."

"yeah sorry!.." said jack, before he started to laugh again, when Jack had finally calmed down again, he look at Owen and said "Ok its passed,…so whose your date, cause I'm sorry to tell you this Owen but….a blow up doll does not count, sorry mate!"

As Jack started to laugh again Owen threw a pillow at him, which made him stop laughing and glare at Owen, Owen turned back to his closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans while telling Jack.

" no she not a doll dickhead, her names Toshiko Sato, you might remember her from school, black hair, Chinese, always had her head in a book….it turns out she's had a crush on me for a couple years know"

"yeah I know.."

"what the hell do you mean you know?"

"please everybody knows, hell even the teachers knew"

"if everyone knew, How the FUCK did I not know?…"

"cause you were off chasing that chick Diane something whatever her name was…"

"Diane Holmes and we were in love…"

"yeah course you were that's why she ran of with another guy….anyway where are you taking Toshiko?"

"none of your business Tosser!" said Owen as he went into the bedroom to get changed, five minutes later Owen walked out of the bathroom to see Jack laying on his bed with his eyes close. Owen picked up his phone and wallet and walked out his room while saying to a half asleep Jack.

"I'm going now, let yourself out and don't drink all the beer!"

"Have fun with your blow up doll!.." Jack replied as Owen left the room with the only reply Jack got was something hitting his head and Owen shouting,

"SHE'S NOT A DOLL!…"

Jack laughed and fell asleep on Owens bed. Forty minutes later Jack woke up, got of the bed and made his way out of Owens room and into the kitchen, he walked to the cupboard and pulled out a can of beer, opened it and took a drink. Jack picked up his bag, got out his phone and listened to his voice mail from a friend of his telling him to come over,. Jack walked out of Owens flat and headed down stairs to the floor below, Jack knocked on the flat door and waited for a reply. The door opened and a boy aged nineteen stood there, he opened the door wider and let Jack in. Jack walked in and went to the kitchen and went straight to the fridge where the drink was. When Jack opened the fridge he saw that there was no alcohol so turned around and asked,

" where's your drink, Lewis?"

"were out Jack, sorry and you're late!"

"I was asleep, but I'm here now so what do you want?"

"I've got something for you from John" said Lewis, a he walked over to a draw and pulled out a envelope and held it out to Jack who stared at it and than went to leave without the letter. Jack stopped walking when Lewis called after him,

"Johns worried about you Jack, you haven't answered his calls or gone to visit him, so please just take the letter"

Jack turned around to Lewis, took the letter and put it into his bag, "are you going to read it?"

"don't know yet, might later!" said Jack, He turned around and headed to the door again to leave when Lewis called after him.

"John knows he made a mistake, he knows that and he wants you back or at least to see you, he still has nearly four months left of his prison sentence.."

Jack slowly turned around to face Lewis and asked quietly, "and how the fuck do you know he wants me back, Lewis!"

"he's been calling me when he can since he went to prison" Lewis confessed to Jack.

"and you what, told him everything that I'm doing?"

"he just wanted to know how you were, that all.."

"so he had you spy on me?…is that it,… is there anything else your not telling me?"

Lewis shook his head and watched as Jack made his way to the door again, when Jacks hand was on the door handle Lewis said,

"I'm sorry Ok Jack , just…. Write back to him, Ok!"

Jack nodded his head, opened the door and said "see you later" to Lewis as he left the flat, walked down the stairs and out of the building. Jack walked around for a bit in till he walking into the park where he had talked to Ianto a couple of days ago, and sat down on a swing. Jack opened his bag and pulled out the letter from John, he twirled it around in his hand and tried to decide if he should open it or not. Two minutes after Jack had took out the letter from his bag he decided to read it, so opened the envelope and read what John wrote. He had read though the letter twice when he looked up and saw Ianto and his sister Rhiannon walking into the park, Rhiannon ran over to the slide while Ianto slowly made his way over to Jack and sat down on the swing next to him. Neither off them spoke in till Ianto asked.

"anything interesting?" indicating to the letter in Jacks hand. Jack looked over to Ianto and than back to the floor,

"No, just a letter from my ex"

Ianto nodded his head as he did not know what to say, and thought Jack would reply with a insult. Jack looked up from looking at the floor and asked Ianto,

"want to come back to mine?"

"what about Rhiannon?"

"she can come, Greys at home and Kaya and David have gone out for the night….so is that a yes?"

"Ok, sure…"said Ianto, he stood up from the swing and called over to Rhiannon that they were going to see Grey, Rhiannon happily got of the slide and ran over to Ianto, excited about seeing Grey again. They walked out of the park and walked to Jacks. Jack unlocked the front door and walked in, he shouted up the stairs that Rhiannon was here and the little girl ran upstairs as Jack walked into the living room with Ianto following behind him. Jack sat down on the sofa and Ianto sat down on the other side so there was a gap between them. They had been sitting in silence watching TV when Ianto asked Jack,

"it's none of my business,…. but was it bad new or something cause you looked sad reading that letter from your ex"

"john, sent me a letter from prison I guess it just bought up a loud of old crap, our relationship didn't end very well" said Jack, not taking his eyes of the TV. After a few minutes Ianto asked,

"what's he in prison for?"

"assault, he beat up a man that he thought was checking me out, I wasn't really listing in court" said Jack like it was nothing, while Ianto looked slightly freaked out about it, when Jack noticed that, he Laughed and asked in a friendly tone that Ianto had not heard before from Jack,

"what about you than"

"I had a girlfriend, but she moved to London" said Ianto, looking slightly upset about it. Jack turned back to the TV and was laughing at the programme that they were watching while Ianto was looking from the TV to Jack every couple of minutes, when Jack noticed he turned his head to Ianto and asked curiously,

"why do you keep looking at me?"

"its nothing,…Its just you haven't really insulted me since I have been here…why?"

"would you like me to insult you?, cause I can if you want"

"no but I thought you didn't't like me… and now your acting,… kind of like we're friend"

"yeah well I shouldn't have been so quick to judge you,…. Your alright!"

"so were friends?"

"I guess"

They both went back to watching the TV, In till Jack got up, went into the kitchen and got a can of coke, he walked back into the living room and sat down closer to Ianto than he was before. Ianto was watching TV when Jack came back and sat down closer to him and was shocked and confused when Jack gently grabbed him by the chin, turned his face facing Jack and gently kissed him for nearly a minute and than turned back to laughing at the TV. Ianto sat there staring at Jack while he laughed at the TV, In till the programme finished. When it was Jack got up and went into the kitchen, to find something to eat, Ianto stood up and followed Jack to the kitchen wanting to find out what the kiss meant. When he walked into the kitchen he saw Jack searching though the cupboards for food, Jack turned around and faced Ianto when he asked,

"what was that kiss about?"

"it was a kiss does it have to mean anything?"

"so were does that leave us?" asked Ianto, Jack looked at Ianto with confusion on his face and walked closer to a nervous Ianto and told him,

"I like you I guess…. And if you didn't't like the kiss,.. than I won't do it again, its up to you Ianto"

Ianto shocked himself by leaning in close to Jack the same time Jack leaned in as well, they were so caught up in the kiss that neither of them heard David opening the front door and standing in the kitchen door way, they both pulled apart when they felt someone watching them and both turned their head to see David standing there looking shocked and angry. Before either of them could say a word David told Ianto to go and get your sister and wait in the car, as he will give them a ride home. Ianto turned to Jack and gave him a quick smile and walked out the kitchen to go and get Rhiannon. As Ianto turned his back and left the kitchen he did not see the smirk that Jack gave David as he leant against the kitchen top. As Rhiannon and Ianto walked down the stairs David told them,

"go wait in the car, I have to get something"

They walked out of the flat and headed to David's car where Kaya was waiting, when they were gone David turned back to Jack and asked.

"what are you playing at with Ianto,.. Cause if your using him to get to me, You can stop it right now"

"not everything is about you Davie boy,.. Iantos a nice guy" said Jack innocently, Jack was shocked when David grabbed him and shoved him into a wall and said in a threatening tone.

"you stay away from Ianto, he is a nice boy who has a future in front of him, I have tried to help you but all you have done is throw it back in my face so I give up… YOU will go to that school and learn some respect"

David let go of Jack and took a step back, he turned around to leave when Jack shouted after him,

"If you make me go to that school I will tell everyone that you forced yourself on me, I will ruin you so much that even your own fucking family won't every want to see your fucking face ever again!, I even have proof!, so before you go throwing orders and threats around, maybe you should be more careful who you make out with…Sweetheart!!"

David froze and slowly turned around to look at Jack, he stared at Jack with disgust on his face and said,

"you are a very sad manipulative little boy who only cares about himself, and the sad thing is, I think Ianto actually likes you and you'll just break his heart, and maybe if you just let yourself be happy you and Ianto might have something, but you won't, cause your spiteful"

"A sad little boy, that can destroy your life, so quit with the heart felt speech and do as your told, babe!" said Jack with hatred. David looked at Jack with disappointment and shakes his head,

"and there was me thinking you have a heart"

"yeah well you were wrong, now FUCK off and go play happy families"

David took one more look at Jack and walked out of the kitchen and out of the flat. when the front door closed Jack slid down the wall to the floor, he wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his head on his knees and just sat there with tears in his eyes that he would not let fall. An hour later Jack was still sat there trying to figure out what to do, as Grey walked downstairs, stood in the kitchen door way and looked at his big brother, Grey shook his head a Jack with the same disappointment as David and went into the living room leaving Jack sitting on the floor in the kitchen with his back against the wall hoping that Jack would do the right thing instead of being malice.

**

* * *

**

**Thank you for your reviews, hope everyone likes this chapter please let me know x **:-)

.


	10. Chapter 10

**here's the next chapter, sorry it's short and took a while, there's been a lot of Sh*t going on in my head so sorry if its depressing! anywho moving on x **

* * *

Jack was sitting on his bed, after picking himself of the floor and grabbing a bottle of cider from the kitchen. He sat there drinking, trying to forget everything when he put the bottle on the floor and reached out to open a draw next to his bed. Jack pulled out a switch blade, opened it and twirled it around his finger for a few minutes while just staring at it, Jack put the blade to his wrist and held it there for a few minutes trying to decide if to press down or not and end it all. A minute later Jack was about to press down and run the blade across his wrist when he heard a little knock on his locked door, Jack stilled his movement and looked towards the door as he heard Grey asking if he was OK. Jack quickly removed the blade from his wrist and put it back into the draw, as Grey kept knocking on the door while asking him what he was doing. Jack pulled himself together and called back to Grey,

"I'm fine Grey, you should be in bed"

"are you sure your alright?, you don't sound it"

"yeah I think I'm coming down with something, I'll be fine after a nights sleep"

"are you sure?"

"yeah, you should go to bed monkey"

"Ok,…. And don't call me monkey big head, ….night Jax"

"night monkey"

Jack listened as Grey left Jacks bedroom door with a huff and shouted back to Jack 'don't call me monkey' and went into his own room. Jack shook his head and smiled at his brother antics, as quick as the smile appeared on Jacks face it was gone, He bent down and picked up the bottle of cider and took another drink and another and another. Nearly four minutes later Jack had finished the bottle ,so got up and made his way out his bedroom door and down to the kitchen. Jack looked though the cupboards, silently hoping that Kaya had gone and bought some alcohol earlier. Jack opened a cupboard and found a bottle of cider as well as a bottle of vodka. He grabbed them both and made his way back upstairs to his room. Jack sat back down on his bed and started to drink the bottle of vodka when his phone went of, he grabbed his phone and look at the screen to see that it was Owen calling, Jack chucked his phone on the bed next to him and went back to drinking the bottle of Vodka. Two hours later Jack had finished the bottle of vodka and had finished of the bottle of cider. An hour later David walked though the front door with a drunk Kaya in his arms, he put her to bed and was about to go back down stairs when he heard a thud from Jacks room. He went over to Jacks bedroom door and knocked, when he did not get a reply, David turned the handle and peaked in, at first glance David thought Jack had fallen asleep with his cloths on and on top of the cover, but changed his mind when he saw the cause of the sound was a bottle of vodka. He walked into the room and picked the bottle up and placed it on Jacks desk, he was about to turn around and leave, but stopped when he noticed the other bottles and a few cans, as well as Jacks slow breathing. David called Jacks name and shook him, when Jack did not move, David started to panic. He grabbed Jacks wrist and listened for a pulse, when David found a week pulse he pulled out his phone and called an ambulance, twenty minutes later Jack was on is way to hospital in the back of an ambulance on the brick of death. At the same time David was trying to console a upset and guilty Grey who kept thinking and telling David that it was his fault. David kept reassuring Grey that it was not his fault while trying to push away his own guilt he felt about what he had said to Jack earlier and the part he had played in Jack drinking so much. Early the next morning David gave Kaya and Grey a lift to the hospital to see if Jack was ok. Grey and David sat in the hospital waiting room while Kaya paced up ad down while saying how stupid Jack is. They had been sitting there for nearly an hour when a man with a white jacket and a clip board walked into the waiting room and called

"family of Jackson Franklin Harkness"

Kaya was the first over to the doctor and told him, "I'm Kaya, Jackson's mother" The Doctor held out his hand to Kaya and told them

"my name is john smith, I have been treating your son, …are you his father?"

"No, this is David his my boyfriend,… Jackson's father passed away sometime ago"

"I'm sorry"

"It's OK,… so is Jackson OK?"

"Miss Harkness why don't we go somewhere more private"

Kaya nodded her head and told the doctor to please call her Kaya, the doctor agreed and led the three of them to a office, they took a seat as the doctor started to tell them of Jacks condition.

"Jackson is……….

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews, please let me know if you like this chapter! Sorry if there's any mistakes, please let me know and I'll fix them. X **:-)


	11. Chapter 11

"Jackson is going to be OK, it was touch and go there for a minute but your son is fine, he is sleeping and probably will be for the rest of the day and night"

"so Jackson's OK?"

"yes,… Kaya how much does Jackson drink?"

"I don't know, I can't watch him 24 hours a day… I do have a life"

"Kaya,.. Jackson drank so much alcohol that he passed out and nearly killed himself"

"look doctor I try my best, the mistakes my son make are all his,… so please just tell me when Jack can come home"

"Jackson is still asleep like I said, ….for now all we can do is wait in till he wakes up"

"and then what"

"Jackson will able to go home after we make sure that he is healthy mentally and physically"

"OK,.. can we see him?

"of course I'll show you to his room"

Kaya thanked the doctor and the four of them stood up and were about to head out the door, when Grey asked the doctor.

"did Jack try to off himself?"

"Grey don't talk like that, stupid boy!" Kaya told Grey off with a disapproving look on her face. The doctor crouched down in front of Grey and asked him,

"And why would you think that?"

"last night when I was going to bed I knocked on Jacks door and asked if he was alright, he said he was, but he did not sound right,… I should of made sure"

"Its not your fault Grey, your brother just drank to much"

"you sure, doc?"

"very sure,… come on why don't we go and see your big brother"

The doctor walked out the door after Grey nodded his head and lead them to Jacks room, the doctor listened as Kaya told Grey off and told him not to ask stupid questions. The doctor lead them into a hospital room where they found Jack, lying asleep in bed with a IV in his hand, Grey walked quickly over to his brother and sat on the bed next to Jack. while David sat down on the chair next to the bed. The doctor expected Kaya to take a seat at Jacks bedside as well so was shocked when she told them she needed a cigarette and left the room. The doctor followed Kaya outside where he found her sitting on a bench lighting up a cigarette, He took a seat next to her as Kaya glanced at the doctor and told him.

"I don't won't to be rude doctor, but can you go away I want to be alone"

"you and Jackson don't get along?"

"what are you a therapist and a doctor now?,…… what's it to you anyway?"

"nothing,.. It's got nothing to do with me but your son is my patient,…Jackson nearly died I would think you would want to be by his bedside when he woke up, not outside smoking a cigarette"

The doctor was about to go back to work when Kaya said.

"I had Jackson when I was seventeen after he was born I had post natural depression, every time he cried I started to cry,…. It got so bad that I tried to… anyway after what happened I got help for the depression, but the time I was better Jack was two and a half, Franklin Jacks father had moved on, they both had"

"what happened to Jacks father"

"car crash he died instantly, Jack was put into my care,….I tried to make it better but Jack seemed to hate me, what the hell was I supposed to say to a angry and grieving child?"

"and Greys dad?"

"I was with him when Jack came to live with me, him and Jack were close, he got ill and died, both of the boys loved him"

"You and Jackson ever talk about it?"

"my son lost two dads,…. every time I tried to talk with him about it he would hold his hands over his ears and scream or walk out the room… I guess after Grey's dad died I gave up, started to drink a lot more then I should have and left Jack to look after Grey"

"there's still time to make it right Kaya. There's still time"

The doctor stood up and walked back into the hospital, leaving Kaya sitting on the bench finishing her cigarette and thinking about what the doctor had just said. The doctor walked to Jacks room and saw Grey lying down next to Jack and David still sitting in the chair next to the bed reading a magazine. The doctor walked over to the bed and checked on Jack, he turned around and was about to leave the room when Kaya walked in and took a seat at Jacks bedside, Kaya mouthed 'thank you' to the doctor, he nodded back to Kaya and left Jacks room to go and check on his other patients.

The next morning Jack was awake, but not speaking to anyone except Grey, he was healthy and was being released from hospital in the afternoon. David stood in his kitchen looking at his mobile phone trying to decide if to call Ianto and tell him about Jack or not, as he had told Ianto to stay away from Jack. David finally decided to call Ianto as he wanted Jack to get better and thought Ianto might help. David was left staring at his phone after Ianto had shouted at him and had hanged up on him as he was pissed of at David for not telling him that Jack was in hospital. Ianto was about to walk into the hospital when he saw David walking towards him, Ianto stopped and waited for David to get to him to ask.

"why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

"I didn't know you and Jack were getting close in till Grey told me!"

"bullshit you walk in as me and Jack were kissing, you know me and him were getting close that's why you told me to stay away from him"

"yeah well I still think you should"

"well it's not up to you is it, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to see Jack"

Ianto started to walk of into the hospital when he stopped, turned around to David and asked

"what room is he in?"

After David told Ianto where Jacks room was he walked off into the hospital and to Jacks room. when he got there he look in and saw Jack watching TV with a board expression on his face, Ianto walked more into the room and knocked on the door, Jack looked up and was shocked when he saw Ianto standing there looking nervous.

"what are you doing here?"

"David called me told me what happened,……how are you?"

"fine,…how about you?"

Ianto ignored Jacks try at avoiding the question and told him.

"Bullshit! if your fine then I'm the queen of fucking England"

"you sure look like one"

"Fuck Off!!" said Ianto while trying not to smile as Jack laughed. When the laughter had died down between them Ianto looked seriously at Jack and asked.

"David said your not talking to anyone,…"

Ianto watched Jack as he turned back to the TV, Ianto took a sit next to the bed and turned to the TV as well. Ten minutes later they were still watching TV when the doctor walked in and told Jack he can leave soon. Jack thanked the doctor and he left the room. Jack started flicking though channels when the remote was grabbed of him by a pissed of Ianto who told Jack.

"you get the control back when I get an answer"

"Didn't't know you could be so forceful Ianto!"

Ianto shook his head and put the control down, he was about to walk out the door when Jack called after him.

"I'm sorry Ianto!, happy now,… that's what you want to hear,. Right?"

"No, I don't want your FUCKING apology Jack I want some answers, like why aren't you talking to your family? And…"

"and what Ianto…"

"and what that kiss between us meant?"

Ianto was about to leave again when Jack did not reply and it looked like Jack had regretted their kiss, when Ianto heard Jack say,

"our kiss did mean something,…. well to me I don't know about you, and even if I wanted something more with you I couldn't"

"why couldn't we?"

"your uncle he said.."

"said what!"

"It's nothing….. I don't want to tell on your uncle!"

"David told me to stay away from you,….what did he tell you?"

"he…..he told me I wasn't good enough for you and that you would do as he said"

"I can't believe he said that to you,…. How dare he that Fucking WANKER!!"

"calm down Ianto, …maybe David's right about me you can do so much better so maybe we should forget that kiss every happened and move on, I mean it didn't't really mean anything…did it?"

"well maybe it did mean something to me"

"well even if it did it does not matter anymore, I don't want to get in-between you and David,…. So maybe we should just be friends"

"is that what you want?"

"look Ianto maybe he's right you can do better,… but thank you for visiting me It meant a lot"

"look after yourself Jack"

"I will, maybe we can hang out sometime?"

"yeah, I'll like that,… so I'll see you sometime"

"yeah bye.."

Ianto left Jacks room more confused than ever, he was so caught up inside his head he did not see Jack smirk as he left. He walked out of the hospital where he saw David leaning against his car, Ianto walked over to him and before David could say anything Ianto asked.

"why did you say those thing to Jack?"

"why do you mean Ianto?" asked a confused David.

"don't act confused David you know what you did, ..you told Jack he was not good enough for me"

"I don't know what your on about Ianto"

"don't fuck with me David I like Jack and he likes me I don't know why you have to cause trouble, just stay out off my life…. OK"

Ianto went to walk away when he was stopped with David grabbing him gently by the arm.

"I don't know what Jack told you Ianto but Jack is just using you to get rid of me, I was trying to protect you, I swear!"

"yeah and look what happened,.. Jack drank so much that he nearly killed himself cause of what you said, so stay out of it,.. Please"

David watched Ianto as he walked away, when Ianto was out of sight David turned around and went into the hospital and headed straight to Jacks room. David barged into his room where he found Jack laughing at something on the TV. David snatched the TV control from Jack and asked him,

"what lies did you tell Ianto you little shit!"

"what every do you mean Davie I haven't said anything!" said Jack innocently

"quit with the bullshitting Jack,… I've worked out what your up to, turn Ianto against me and dig up something to get rid of me"

"I like Ianto David, maybe your just jealous cause I'm not chasing you anymore"

"WHAT!, you have got to be shitting me right, …just stay away from Ianto" David was about to leave when Jack called after him.

"if I want to see Ianto,.. I'll see him and there's nothing you can do about it babe!"

David left the hospital full of anger at Jack and himself at thinking that Jack might have changed from being a bastard to having a Fucking heart. He got into his car and drove back to Kaya's while trying to figure out how to protect Ianto and make him realise that Jack does not really care about him.

Two days later Ianto knocked on Jacks front door, a minute later Grey opened the front door and told Ianto,

"Jacks in his room Ianto"

Grey let Ianto in and told him to just go up stairs, Grey walked of into the living room leaving Ianto in the hallway. Ianto walked upstairs and knocked on Jacks bedroom door, when he did not get an answer he quietly opened the door and looked in to find Jack fast asleep in bed. Ianto walked fully into the room, picked up a jumper and threw it at Jack. Ianto laughed when Jack woke up startled but stopped when he saw the glare that Jack was giving him, Jack sat up and asked Ianto.

"what are you doing here?"

"I thought we could go out somewhere,… if you want… we don't have to.."

"OK sure,…. I better get up then"

"yeah…"

Ianto looked away and tried to hide his blush as Jack got out of bed with only his boxes on, Ianto stuttered slightly and told Jack,

"I'll go and…. umm wait down stairs"

Jack laughed as Ianto left the room and started to try and find some clean clothes to wear. Twenty minutes later Jack came down stairs to find Grey and Ianto on the sofa watching TV. They both headed out the door after both saying 'see you later' to Grey. They walked out the flat and across the walk away and out of the building as Jack asked Ianto.

"where do you want to go?"

"I really Don't know,…… do you know anywhere?"

"yeah I know a place we can go"

"where?"

"It's a surprise, come on"

Ianto had to jog a bit to keep up with Jack, nearly five minutes later they stopped in front of a building that looked like a old gym to Ianto. Ianto watched as Jack walked to the old door of the building and turn the handle when the door would not open Jack lifted his leg up and hit the door with his foot. The door flew open and Jack walked in with Ianto following on behind him.

**

* * *

****Thank you for your reviews, please let me know if you like this chapter or not, reviews help me write more x **


	12. Chapter 12

**THANK YOU! ****for your reviews, hope that everyone likes this chapter X **:-)

* * *

They had been in the gym for nearly over an hour and were now sitting on the window seal eating some sweats and having a drink that Jack had bought with him. Ianto was tired as Jack had shown him some boxing moves, Ianto was happy that Jack had trusted him enough to show him this place as Jack had told nobody but Grey. Ianto took a drink of coke when Jack whined,

"I wanted that!.."

Ianto laughed at Jack as he was pouting like a spoilt child, Ianto held out the drink to Jack so he could have a drink. Jack took the drink and put it down and looked at a confused Ianto.

"I don't want that coke"

"then wha….

Ianto was silenced by Jack kissing him, it lasted for just a couple seconds longer than the last kiss. Jack pulled away and licked his lips and told Ianto with a teasing grin,

"mmm nice coke!…"

Ianto watched Jack with shock on his face as Jack leaned back and went back to eating his sweets. When Ianto had finally came out of his shock he threw a sweet at a grinning Jack and told him.

"teasing bastard!.."

They both messed around and teased each other and found out that they liked each others company which shocked Jack more than Ianto. They had finished there sweets and drink when Ianto told Jack.

"I should be heading home"

"you can come to mine if you want to"

"Ok,… is David there?"

"No, him and Kaya are going out with some friends"

When they had packed up there stuff they headed out the gym and headed to Jacks. Jack unlocked the front door and Ianto followed him in, when they went into the living room they found Grey lying on the sofa with chocolate around his mouth and wrappers on the floor. Jack laughed and lifted his brother in his arms and took him upstairs to bed. Five minutes later Jack came back down stairs to find Ianto picking up the chocolate wrappers of the floor.

"you don't have to do that, you know"

"I know, but there was nothing else to do and I don't mind"

"well Ok, thanks,… want to watch a movie?"

"sure what you got?"

"have a look on the shelf"

Ianto had a look though the DVDs as Jack went into the kitchen for some food. When Ianto had picked one they both sat down on the sofa and started to watch it. They were both laughing at the movie when half way though Jack leaned over and kissed Ianto. When the movie was over Jack and Ianto were both fast asleep against each other. A couple hours later Jack woke up with Ianto leaning against him, Jack woke Ianto up and they both went up stairs and into Jacks bed. Within minutes both of them were fast asleep again. It was early the next morning when Jack was woken up by his phone ringing, he picked it up and said while still half asleep.

"what!!"

"good morning to you to Jackie.."

Jack shot up straight in bed, he looked next to him and saw that Ianto was still asleep. Jack turned back to his phone call and asked the person on the other line.

"how did you get this number?."

"Lewis gave it to me, but that doesn't matter, ….. I miss you"

"Were over… remember John,.. I think prison is giving you amnesia"

"look I made a mistake I know that, Just let me make it up to you"

"and how are you going to do that?, your in prison"

"thanks for reminding me Jack I almost forgot,…. Look all I'm asking is for a chance"

"and why would I do that?"

"because I know you Jackie,.. And when I get out were leave, we will go anywhere you like, just give me a chance"

"I've moved on Johnny"

"What the hell do you mean you've moved on?!"

"what I do is nothing to do with you John"

Ianto shifted on the bed and mumbled something in his sleep, when John heard that he asked.

"who's that?"

"nobody john,… just a friend"

"A friend, just a friend, QUIT LYING YOU FUCKING WHORE, AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR YOU AND YOU DO THIS TO ME"

"Shut the FUCK up shouting John you can't tell me what to do, its not my fault that you beat the shit out of some guy cause of your own insecurities!"

"that man was checking you out,.. He had it coming!"

"yeah well maybe he did, but it doesn't change anything Johnny were over, you screwed up to many time already!"

Jack was about to hang up the phone as John had gone quite when he heard John ask.

"did you read the letter?"

"yeah, I read it…."

"and…..?"

"and what John…"

"and what's your answer..?"

"…..yes"

Jack hanged up the phone and put it back on the bedside table, he looked over to Ianto and thanked god that he was still sleeping. Jack quietly as he could left his room and went down stairs, he came back into his room carrying his black bag and walked to the other side of the room where some draws were. Unbeknown to Jack, Ianto had been awake half way though his phone call with John and was watching him as he pulled out a big black tin and unlock it and to Ianto's shock pull out a gun. Ianto held back a gasp and silently watched as Jack put it inside a white bag and into his black bag. Ianto quickly closed his eyes again as Jack left the bedroom with the black bag. A couple minutes after Jack bedroom door had been closed, Ianto heard the front door being opened, Ianto got out of bed and went out the door, he stood looking over the banister where he saw Jack giving the black bag to Lewis, Ianto tried to hear what they were saying as he watched. Ianto watched as Lewis gave Jack a kiss and than walk away as Jack shut the front door. Ianto was frozen on the spot when Jack looked up and saw Ianto standing there watching him, when Ianto had came out of his shock he asked Jack with confusion in his voice.

"why the fuck did you have a gun Jack!?.."

"Ianto its not what it looks like I swear!"

Ianto shook his head as he tried to came to terms with what he just saw. Ianto turned around, went back into Jacks room and got his stuff and then headed for the front door. When he got down stairs he found Jack standing in front of door.

"move Jack!"

"please Ianto just let me explain"

"explain what, that David was right about you,.. I thought I finally got to know you"

"you have I swear, just let me explain,.. Please"

Ianto walked of into the living room with Jack following him and took a seat on the sofa. Ianto looked at Jack and said.

"explain than Jack, explain to me why the fuck you had a gun!…"

"the gun belongs to John my ex you know the one I got the letter from, ..anyway in the letter he asked me to hand the thing over that I was keeping safe for him and that was it,… that's the truth I swear"

"why did you have it in the first place?"

"he was my boyfriend, I was doing him a favour.."

"what about Lewis you two looked close"

"….. before I was with John me and Lewis had a thing"

"where's Lewis taking the gun?"

"he is going to get rid of it.. I swear"

"…. you swear on Greys life?"

"I swear on Greys life Ianto, Lewis is going to destroy it"

"ok,…."

"you believe me?.."

"yeah I do" said Ianto as he stood up and made his way to the front door, he stopped when Jack asked him.

"so what about us then?"

"I don't know,… Is there anything else I should know about?"

"…..No"

"I need some time,.. I'll call you when I'm ready"

"ok,.."

Jack sat down the sofa and groaned with frustration when he heard his phone ringing upstairs. Jack ran up the stair and answered his phone.

"don't hang up.. I don't have long Ok, Just please hear me out"

"go on then,…."

"not over the phone… come and visit me,…..please its important"

"Ok, I'll be there soon"

Jack hanged up and went to get dressed, half an later Jack was on a bus on his way to see John. Nearly an hour later Jack was sitting in a room with a lot of tables and chairs waiting for John. He had been sitting there for nearly three minutes when the prisoners walked into the room with guards. John walked over to the table where Jack was sat and took a sit opposite him,

"Thanks for coming Jackie"

"you know I hate it when people call me that"

"yeah but I'm not people am I?"

"No,… so what do you want?"

"did you give Lewis the thing?"

"yeah he came for it this morning"

"good,…"

"tell me John.. why do you want rid of It now, I've had it for nearly two years?"

"you really want to know?"

"of course I want to know Dickhead that why I asked"

"fine,… an old friend of mine called me a week ago, told me that knew evidence has been found about a murder and that the case was being reopened"

"yeah so what's that got to do with the thing and me?"

"the case that was reopened was the murder of Shane Oliver, your mother's ex"

"…… FUCK"

"yep my thoughts exactly,… the pigs will probably be round yours soon asking stupid questions so be careful what you say babe"

"what the fuck John, …how do you know this and why get rid of it now"

"Jackie quit being so stupid think about it …the only people who know what happened that night is me you and Lewis as well as roman but he fucked of a while ago, there's no evidence that points us to the crime scene except…."

"the guns!…."

"yes Jackie the guns"

"what happened to the other one?…"

"don't worry about it I got rid of that one when it happened, they won't find it…

"are you sure about that Johnny?"

"For now I'm sure,… the other one can not be found and even if it is… it can't be traced back to you me or the others,. So don't panic"

"how do you knows this John?"

"the day after I got that call telling me that they are reopening the case, two pigs come and visit me asking me stupid questions…"

"Ok.. but what's this got to do with me John?"

"they weren't just asking Questions about Shane, Jackie,.. They were asking about you…."

Half an hour later Jack was back on the bus on his way home while going over in his head his visit with John. When the bus stopped Jack got of and made his way home in the rain. Jack opened the front door and went in he was about to go upstairs when he herd his mother tell him.

"The cops need to ask you a couple questions, Jack"

Jack walked into the living room where he found two cops and Kaya who looked like she had been crying, Jack looked at his mother and told her

"Ok,… sure"

Kaya and one of the cops left the living room and went into the kitchen where David was. Jack took a seat on the sofa as the cop introduced himself to Jack.

"my names Joey, …I have a couple of questions to ask you,.. is that alright?"

"umm I guess,…what about exactly?"

"don't worry your not in trouble,… do you remember a guy your mother dated about two years ago, by the name Shane Oliver?"

"yeah I think so, Kaya dated him for a couple month, they broke up about two days before he was Killed"

"did you Two get along?"

"He was my mothers boyfriend not mine.. I didn't't have to like him or get along with him,.. Is that it?"

"just one more question Jackson.,…. Do you own or every have owned a gun?"

"No, ….is that it?"

"yes thank you Jackson"

Jack got up and was about to leave the living room to go up stairs when he heard the copper say.

"one more thing Jackson,… the night Shane was murdered you two got into a fight correct and you stormed out?"

"yes, correct!"

"what was the fight about?"

Jack turned around to face the copper and told him.

"Shane wanted to get back with Kaya"

"and you didn't want them to?"

"No,… I didn't and when Kaya gave Shane another chance I flipped I shouted at him and he shouted at me, I left and went to my friends flat to calm down,… I came back the next morning"

"who's this friend?"

"Owen Harper, you can check with him if you want"

"thank you again Jackson,.. We'll do that"

Jack made his way up to his room and shut his door so everyone down stairs could hear it, he quietly opened his bedroom door and leaned over the banister to listen to what they were saying downstairs.

"what time did Jackson get home the night Shane was murdered"

"he came back the next morning, said he stayed at Owens they have been best friends since primary school,.. Look what's Shane's murder to do with Jack, I know they didn't get along but my son would never kill anyone"

"we have to check any possibilities Kaya,…. Thank you for your time"

The coppers were about to leave when Kaya asked.

""what exactly happened to Shane?,… I was never told"

"…..He was badly beaten and shot four times by two different guns"

"so why is the case being reopened now and what's this got to do with Jackson?"

"the case is reopened because a witness has stepped forward"

"what did the witness tell you,.. That it was Jackson?"

"I'm sorry but were not allowed to tell you,…. but what we can tell you is that we think there was at least four boys involved with the attack"

"same age as Jack at the time of Shane's murder?… right"

"yes the witness said he saw four boy running away from the scene.. two boys around the same age as your son and two boy older"

"my son didn't kill anyone"

"were not saying he did,… thank you again"

As David showed the coppers to the door Kaya looked up stairs and saw Jack watching her she silently hoped that her son had nothing to do with Shane's murder. As Jack went back into his room Kaya started to fell guilty at even thinking that Jack would shot somebody, she knew that Jack hated Shane for some reason, but he would never shot him, Kaya walked of into the kitchen, picked up her handbag and told David she was going out and then headed out the door, before David could ask where she was going. Ten minutes after Kaya had left David went upstairs and knocked on Jacks bedroom door, he heard Jack shout 'piss off' but walked in anyway. David found Jack lying on his bed watching the TV.

"David don't you know what the meaning of PISS OFF means?"

"yes I do, just answer my questions and I'll Piss Off I promise"

"you want to know who Shane Oliver is,… well was"

"yes,… how did you know that"

"I guessed,.. but now I do,.. So what exactly do you want to know?"

"who was Shane?,…Kaya won't tell me"

"ahhh to bad for poor baby David"

"quit pissing around Jack, just tell me so I can leave"

"Fine,.. Shane Oliver was Kaya boyfriend nearly two years ago they dated for nearly three month and then they broke up… end of story time bye bye!"

"so you two didn't like each other?"

"ha ha that's funny,… we hated each other,…he was a drunk and a waste of space but Kaya thought he was her sole mate, ….but then again she was doing cocaine at the time"

"who shot him?"

"I don't know and really don't give two shits who did, the worlds a better place without him,…. So is that it or do you want something else?"

"and what would I want from you?

"I don't know,…. We could have sex!"

"….FUCK OFF"

David slammed the door behind him as Jack laughed his head off. When he had calmed down Jack turned of the TV, grabbed his bag and went down stairs and out of the front door. He was about to knock on Owens front door when the door opened and the cops walked out Jack ignored them and went into Owens room where he found him sitting on the bed with a can of beer and trying to do his

homework. Jack sat down on the bed next to Owen and nicked the can of off him, neither of them talked in till Jack asked Owen.

"so,….what did you say to the pigs?"

"what do you think I said jack,… I said that you were hear that night,.."

"good,…thanks I owe you"

"yeah you do, ..and don't worry I will collect in the near future,…

"I bet you will!"

When Owen saw that Jack looked nervous and was trying to hide it he tried to console his friend by saying,

"don't worry mate, the secrets still safe and it will always will be"

"yeah I hope so…"

"don't sweat it,.. if there was something to be found the pigs would have found it by now,….

"yeah.. I guess"

"there's no guessing about it Jack, everything that happened two years ago is dead and buried"

"yeah,.. Dead and buried were it will hopefully stay!…"

**

* * *

****Please review and let me know if you liked this chapter! X **:-)


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry, sorry, sorry for the wait. THANK YOU for your reviews please let me know what you think xxx SORRY AGAIN **:-)

It had been a whole week in till Ianto decided to go and see Jack, when he was dressed and ready to go out, he headed to Jack's. Ianto knocked on Jacks front door and waited for an answer, a couple minutes later the door opened and a half naked Jack stood there looking stunned at Ianto. Jack quickly got over his shock and invited Ianto in, while asking him.

"what are you doing hear?"

"I…I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out?"

"um.. Sure, so were alright then?"

"….yeah, I trust you Jack"

"good,.. Look I've got something to take care of, so can we meet later, is one ok?"

"yeah Ok,.. I'll se you at one then"

When Ianto had left and the front door was shut, someone asked, from the top of the stairs.

"ahh how cute,.. How did a fucked up motherfucker like you, get a sweet and cute boy like that?"

Jack turned around and looked up the stairs, were a smirking Lewis stood in only his boxers. Jack smirked back and told him.

"I gave him the greatest fuck of his life!"

"grrrr.."

"what jealous?"

"I don't do jealousy, bitch!"

"really cause I think that's your jealous face your wearing right now"

"fuck you!"

"what again?" asked Jack with a mischievously smirk. Lewis returned the smirk as Jack started to climb the stairs. As Jack got to the top of the stairs, Lewis grabbed Jack and pulled him into a kiss and back into Jacks bedroom and slammed the bedroom door behind him.

When one o'clock came Ianto was at Jack's front door, he knocked on the door and heard Jack shout 'come in'. Ianto walked in and heard Jack moving about up stairs, Ianto heard Jack tell him to 'come up stairs'. Ianto walked up the stairs and found Jack in his room looking though his drawers. Jack looked up when he walked though the door and smiled at him, Ianto found himself smiling back and taking a seat on Jacks bed. When Jack left the room to go and find some clean clothes, Ianto gazed around the room, his gaze stopped at Jacks bin, Ianto stood up and walked over to the bin, when he looked in he saw empty condom wrappers, Ianto shook out of his shock when he heard Jack coming back upstairs, he quickly went back over to sit on Jacks bed just as Jack walked back into the room with a clean tee shirt in his hand. When Jack was dressed and ready, he asked Ianto.

"what do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure.."

"well I don't know about you, but I'm staring wanna go and get something to eat?"

"yeah whatever"

Twenty minutes later, they were both sitting on a bench eating some chips in silence, Jack was about to ask Ianto why he was acting so weird with him. When Ianto suddenly asked,

"what are we Jack?"

"umm.. were boys and human, well last time I check I was.."

"Jack I'm being serious,.. What I'm I to you?"

"where's this coming from Ianto"

"…nowhere just forget that I asked!"

"Ok,…" answered Jack. He wanted to forget it to, but found himself asking Ianto.

"have I done something to piss you off,.. Cause if I have then I apologize"

Ianto carried on eating his chips, but when he felt Jacks gaze on him, Ianto asked.

"when I came round this morning, was someone else there?"

"why,.. Why would you think that?"

"just answer the fucking question Jack!"

"fine,.. Geez Ianto, calm the FUCK down.."

"so?…"

"Lewis stayed the night,… why?"

"I saw condom wrappers in your bin Jack,.. Did you sleep with him?"

"Ianto its…

"Its what Jack, did you or didn't you sleep with Lewis?,.. it's a fucking simple question!"

"I was down after you left, me and Lewis have been spending time together getting drunk, it just happened"

"it just happened, that a load of bullshit Jack and you know it"

"I don't know why your so Pissed off with me Ianto it was only sex!"

"only sex,.. God Jack your such a dickhead, you know maybe my uncle was right about you!"

"there you go again Ianto listening to your uncle,.. Maybe you should just trust me more and this would never have happened!"

"I can't believe you just said that Jack, I.. I've got to go" said Ianto as he got up and walked away from Jack, when Jack shouted after him, Ianto stopped and told Jack with disgust.

"don't worry Jack your secrets still safe,.. And don't try and call me, you won't get an answer"

"Ianto wait please"

"wait for what Jack, I'm going to leave you alone, I thought you'd be happy, you can FUCK Lewis and anyone else as much as you want know!"

Jack threw down his chips as he watched Ianto leave feeling pissed off and surprisingly upset that Ianto didn't want to see him again. Jack sat back down on the bench and just sat there for a few minutes in till he pulled out his phone and called Lewis to get him some booze. An hour later Ianto had discovered that he had left his phone at Jacks. So headed round there, Ianto knocked on the front door and waited for a reply, when he didn't get one he was about to walk away, when he heard a crash from inside the flat. Ianto opened the door and walked in, when he walked into the living room he found a drunk Jack on the floor. Ianto rushed over to him and helped him up to find that Jack's forehead was bleeding.

"come on Jack, lets get you up"

When Ianto had got Jack on the sofa he was about to go and get a wet cloth for Jacks head, when Jack grabbed his sleeve, Ianto turned back to Jack and told him.

"I need to get a cloth for your head Jack"

"I need to tell you something" Jack slurred,

"nothing can be that important, it can wait in till your sober and not bleeding"

"it is.."

"Jack.." before Ianto could carry on talking, Jack cut him of by telling Ianto.

"I killed someone!"


	14. Authors note

**Sorry this is not a chapter. **

**someone did point out that I would benefit from a beta and I 100% agree, I'm trying to work on my writing, I am home schooled so please forgive the mistakes. So is anyone willing to Beta for me, if so please let me know and can anyone tell me how exactly it works, sorry I have no clue. Thank you to anyone who can, if no one can I'll carry on putting up chapters, As I've already written the next chapter. Xxx **

**Thank you to everyone who is reading surviving life, I hope everyone continues to like it x **


	15. chapter 14

"_I killed someone!"_

Ianto froze. He stood there staring at Jack; Ianto tried to speak but found himself incapable of doing so. He felt like he was on auto pilot as he went into the kitchen. He grabbed a clean, wet cloth and went back into the living room. He found Jack slumped side ways, passed out. Ianto put the cloth to Jack's head and pulled a blanket from the back of the sofa across Jack. Ianto took a seat on the other sofa with Jack's words ringing in his ears.

The next morning Jack woke up with a groan as he slowly opened his eyes; he looked over to the other sofa and saw Ianto fast asleep. Jack sat up whilst holding his head and walked off upstairs for a shower. He was showered and dressed when he came back down stairs and found Ianto in the kitchen making himself a drink. When Ianto saw Jack, he carried on making himself a cup of coffee and tried not to bring up what Jack had said to him last night; as he was not sure that Jack even remembered what he had said. He froze when Jack asked him,

"What the fuck happened last night?"

"I- I forgot my phone so I came round to get it and I found you drunk."

"How did I cut my head?"

"You were drunk Jack, you fell over and hit your head on the coffee table."

"Oh... Well thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping me, even though I've been a complete dickhead."

"It's ok… I- I should really be going." Ianto said as he picked up his phone and headed past Jack. Ianto stopped, with his hand on the door handle when Jack asked,

"Are you ok Ianto? You're acting really nervous."

"Yep I'm fine; I've just really… got to go."

"Did I say something last night? Cause when I'm drunk, my mouth has a mind of it's own."

"You said..."

"Said what?"

"It's nothing. Like you said, when you're drunk you say things, things that aren't true... Right?"

"Yeah, right."

"Ok then, bye."

"Ianto... we're alright, right?"

"Yeah we're alright... I'll text you."

Before Jack could reply, Ianto was out the door. Jack shook his head, feeling fully confused at what just happened. Jack went into the kitchen, got a cup out of the cupboard and put it under the tap. As Jack sipped his drink of water he suddenly remember parts of last night, including telling Ianto that he killed someone. Jack dropped the glass and shouted 'FUCK!' as the glass smashed into pieces and water went all over the kitchen floor. Jack ran out the kitchen, he grabbed his phone and rang Ianto. When Jack got Ianto's voice mail, he left a message telling Ianto that he needed to talk with him. Ten minutes after Jack had left a message on Ianto's phone, he had still not called back and Jack started to worry. Jack grabbed his jacket and headed out of the door, to Ianto's house.

Straight after Ianto had left Jacks flat; he had got out his phone and called David.

"Uncle David it's me, can we meet up? I really need to talk with you."

"_Yeah, sure Ianto. Are you ok?"_

"I'm not sure; I just really need to talk to you."

"_Ok, are you at home?"_

"I'm on my way home now."

"_I'll be round there in half hour, is that OK?"_

"Yeah, that's great. Thank you David"

"_It's alright Ianto, I'll see you soon."_

"Ok bye."

"_Bye."_

Half an hour later, Ianto was sitting in his kitchen at the table trying to decide whether to tell David what Jack had said to him last night. But every time Ianto opened his mouth to tell David, he felt that he was betraying Jack and he found himself unable to say the words. After five minutes of silence, David broke it by asking,

"What's wrong Ianto? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I…It's…. nothing."

"Ianto, you can trust me. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

"Then what is it?"

"That guy that Kaya was dating, the one that was murdered. Did the police talk with Jack?"

"Yes they did. Why?"

"I was just wondering… do they think that Jack killed that man?"

"They're not sure, but they think that an ex of Jack's had something to do with it."

"Why would they think that?"

"I don't know, but apparently a week before he was killed, Jacks ex and Shane, Kaya's ex were arguing."

"Do they know about what they were arguing about?"

"No, but a passer by apparently thought she heard the name 'Jack' being said."

"Oh."

"Why are you so interested Ianto? Has Jack said anything to you?"

"What! No, no."

"You're a shitty liar Ianto!"

"He hasn't said anything, geez!"

"Ok, ok calm down. Fucking hell, I was only asking."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just tired that's all."

"Ok, maybe you should get some sleep."

"Yeah, I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise… honestly! I promise."

"Ok… if you need me or just want to talk. Call me."

"I will. Thank you David."

"It's ok kiddo, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later."

Ten minutes after David had left; Ianto heard a knock on the door. He got up and opened the front door. He was shocked when he saw Jack standing there and was even more shocked when Jack told him,

"We need to talk, now!" Ianto let Jack in and closed the door behind him. Ianto turned back to Jack and asked him,

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't fuck with me Ianto. You know why!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Jack."

"What were you talking with David about?"

"It's none of your business Jack, maybe you should leave!" said Ianto and he went to open the front door, only to be shocked as Jack slammed the door shut and turned on Ianto, telling him,

"I'm going nowhere until you tell me WHAT THE FUCK YOU SAID TO DAVID!"

"You've really got to leave Jack, RIGHT NOW!"

"Or what?"

"Fine stay but I'm tried I'm going to bed" Ianto turned to go upstairs but was stopped by a hand grabbing his upper arm quite forcefully and turning him back around to face Jack. Ianto struggled in Jack's hold and kept saying to him,

"Jack, let go of me right now! Let the fuck go of my arm!"

When Jack looked into Ianto's eyes, he saw fear. He held Ianto still, looked him straight in the eyes and asked him,

"So you think I would really hurt you Ianto? Or that I would kill anyone? Cause if you do then you really don't know me like I thought you did. I'll let you go if you just answer one question, ok?"

"Ok…."

"Do you think I shot and beat Shane Oliver to death?"

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews and THank you to my beta luvjazzyhale4evs13 xx please let me know what you think of this chapter x **


	16. Chapter 15

**thank you for your reviews and thank you to xtiansugar who beta'd this chapter X :-)**

* * *

"_Do you think I shot and beat Shane Oliver to death?"_

_Ianto took a deep breath and told Jack._

"_No, I don't!" _

"_Then why are you scared of me?" _

"_Oh I don't know, maybe it's because you tell me you killed someone and now your holding my arm tightly enough to bruise, so do you mind letting go?" _

_Jack dropped his hold on Ianto, realising what he had done. He__looked at Ianto with regret written all over his face, he said a quick 'sorry!" and ran out the door. He __heard Ianto shout after him but he did not look back, instead he started to run as fast as he could though the rain. Ianto shut the front door, deciding that he was going to give Jack some space to sort himself out. He __turned around and went upstairs, intending to get some sleep, but found himself unable to stop thinking about Jack, he lay in bed tossing and turning every couple minutes, while wishing that his brain would go to sleep. 'I hope he's alright' was Ianto's last thought before slipping into a restless sleep. At the same time Jack had __stopped running and was now leaning against a wall, panting Slightly and soaking wet, he pulled his phone out of his pocket when he heard it vibrate, when he looked at the screen he saw that it was Kaya calling him, he pressed the reject button as he didn't feel like he could cope with dealing with his fucking mother. He slid down the wall onto the wet pavement, and rested his head on the wall while silently berating himself for what happened with Ianto. After sitting against the wall for more than five minutes, with his phone repeatedly ringing, he decided to head home to see what his mother wanted. As soon as Jack opened the front door he knew that something was wrong when he saw a sad looking Grey sitting on the stairs. Grey __looked up when Jack walked in,_

"_David's gone, he ain't coming back!" _

_Jack walked off into the living room after watching his brother go upstairs. In the living room was a drunk Kaya, who when she saw Jack started to shout at him._

"_IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"_

"_you're drunk!"_

"_I am not drunk Jackson, I'm upset"_

"_FINE __**YOU'RE **__UPSET' WHAT __**EVER **__THE HELL __**THAT**__ MEANS!,.. I'm going to my room."_

_Jack turned around and was almost at the living room door when suddenly something __flew past __his face and hit the wall right next to him. He __looked down and saw that it was a vodka bottle that had smashed against the wall. He turned back to his mother._

"_You missed!, mother dearest!" _

_They both stood there glaring at each other before Jack shook his head in disgust at his mother. He walked to the kitchen, grabbed a can of cider and headed up to his bedroom, he was about to open his door when Grey asked._

"_Did you make David leave?" _

"_Fuck off grey, he wasn't your father so grow up!"_

_Jack slammed his door as he heard Grey call him a tosser, he didn't even bother to say anything back, already tired of his fucking family's bullshit. Half an hour later Jack was lying on his bed when his phone went off. __He answered it without looking at who it was._

"_WHAT!" _

"_Hello to you too sunshine!" _

"_What do you want Lewis?" _

"_I want you In my bed"_

"_Well you know what they say you can't always have what you want!" _

"_Yeah, your probably right,.. But then again I've already had you, again and again and again.." _

"_Haha aren't you the funny one, dickhead,.. why did you call Lewis,.. And don't you dare say phone sex, I did that last week!" _

"_No Its nothing like that, but if you want…" _

"_Lewis I'm gonna hang up!"_

"_Fine calm down, geez babe what's got your knickers in a twist" _

"_Hanging up now!" _

"_Wait, hold up,.. it's important" _

"_Then say it and then go and play with your Barbie dolls" _

"…_. Johnny's getting early release from prison,….. Jacky you still there?"_

"_Yeah I'm still hear,.. How did he swing that, did he sleep with the boss or what?" _

"_I don't know, I think he said something about good behaviour" _

"_Are you__positive you were talking to John, my ex John, John Hart that would sell his own grandmother if he had to?"_

"_Haha,.. Yeah I'm sure,.." _

"_When does he get out?"_

"_Three weeks"_

"_Right,.."_

"_He wants to see you before than"_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know,.. He doesn't tell me anything"_

"_Ok, fine, is that it?"_

"_Well, we could have phone sex, now that we've got the business out of the way," said Lewis, the only reply he got was a dial tone. After Jack hung up, he went downstairs to find his mother passed out on the sofa, he shook his head and went to__get a drink from the kitchen. He nearly dropped his drink when out of nowhere Grey asked._

"_Kaya's drinking again?"_

"_I can see that Grey" said Jack while cleaning up his spilt__water._

"_Don't you even care?"_

"_About what grey?, Kaya?,.. Look your young Grey so here's a tip for you,.. never believe a word that bitch tells you" _

"_Please I'm nine I'm not stupid, I've known __that our __mother's a bitch since I was four, but.."_

"_But what Grey!" asked Jack, starting to lose his patience with his younger brother._

"_But every since she met David, she cut down on the drinking and she treated us a bit better"_

"_yeah well I told you didn't I, Kaya will never fucking change Grey, accept that,.. I did a long time ago and I'm a better person for it"_

"_you're a cold hearted whore who sleeps around and doesn't let anyone in,.. yeah that's a much better person,…. When I'm you age I hope I'm nothing like you" _

_Grey ducked out of the Kitchen as Jack went to twat him, Jack slammed the kitchen door and threw his glass in the sink. He lent against the counter top, looking out the window, ignoring Grey knocking on the door and shouting. When Jack had calmed down enough he opened the door so fast that Grey fell though onto the floor, Jack calmly stepped over him while telling Grey. "go play with your action man"_

_Grey watched his brother from the floor as he grabbed his jumper and headed out the door. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"_

"_OUT!"_

_Grey stood up and went to the doorway __and watched as his brother walked away. When Jack was out of sight Grey couldn't shake the feeling that something very, very bad was going to happen tonight __and Jack was some how involved. He turned around and __went back indoors __while telling himself to stop being stupid as he went off to play with his action men like his brother had told him._

* * *

_**please tell me what you think! x **_


	17. Chapter 16

_**thank you for your reviews and a very big thank you to xtiansugar who beta'd this chapter X X X **_

_

* * *

__David was tired and was on his way home. He had started to doubt that breaking up with Kaya was better for everyone and he was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not notice when he didn't have to unlock his front door. He was taking off his jacket when he finally realised that someone was in his flat, sitting on his sofa and drinking his beer. His racing heart calmed down when the person spoke._

"_Had a nice day Davie?"_

"_What the fuck are you doing here?" _

_The person stood up from lounging on the sofa, he finished off his can and headed to the kitchen for another. David took the can from him __and said._

"_What do you want Jack?.. I broke up with Kaya, so__you can leave Ianto alone, now get out of my flat and my life!"_

"_Ahhh David don't you like me anymore?…. You're __gonna break my little heart"_

"_I'm not playing around with you Jack, so please just leave!" _

"_Fine, I'm gone," said Jack, putting on his jumper. David felt relieved that Jack was leaving so he was shocked when the boy spun around and threw a bottle at him. He ducked just in time and the bottle missed him. When he straightened up he saw that Jack was laughing at him like he had just seen the most amusing thing in his life. He stalked towards him, grabbed him roughly by the arm and slammed him into the nearest wall. He shook him and started to shout at him._

"_WANT IS WRONG WITH YOU, FOR FUCK SAKE WHAT WOULD YOU'RE FATHER THINK OF YOU, IT'S FUCKING GOOD THAT HE'S DEAD SO HE DOSEN'T HAVE TO KNOW WHAT A FUCKED UP SLUT HIS SON HAS BECOME, HE'S PROBABLY TURNING IN HIS FUCKING GRAVE, YOU SELFISH, IMATURE, MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!" _

_David took a shaky breath and let go of __Jack, who stood there deathly white. He turned his back on the shocked boy and started to head to the kitchen. When he came back with a drink, Jack hadn't moved but was now shaking with anger and rage. David didn't have time to think or fight back as Jack picked up a heavy object and hit him with it. The teen hit him again and again, one time, two times, and finally three times__. He took a step back and dropped the weapon, which was now covered in blood. __Jack looked at his hands as he started to breath heavily, He looked down at David's motionless body and realised what he had done. He took out his phone and started to have a battle with himself about whether __to call an ambulance or not. All he could hear was his loud breathing, as he felt dizzy, He started to get himself together the best he could. Finally, he decided to call an ambulance, but not to give them __his name. After the phone call was done Jack ran out the flat and the building and found himself at his father's grave, unable to cry or move as he apologised to his father over and over again. He sat soaking wet in the rain.__The blood that was on his hand__had now washed off, but Jack could still see it, so much blood, so much. As the rain started to fall faster, Jack pulled his knees up to his chest.__He couldn't think straight and after an hour, the rain was slowing down and Jack was getting himself back under control. He started to wonder if David was ok, but quickly stopped those thoughts when he realised__that he didn't care if he was ok, he only cared about not getting caught. When the sun came up the next morning Jack was asleep in front of his father__**'**__s grave. Half an hour later someone came along, picked Jack up and carried him away from the grave yard and into a car. _

_Two hours later Jack woke up disorientated. He looked around and found himself in Lewis's bed with a pair of Lewis's baggy trousers and an old top on. He got out of bed and left the room. When he walked into the messy living room he found Lewis half naked making breakfast. He looked at the older boy with confusion and asked._

"_How did I get here?"_

"_I brought you here."_

"_From where?"_

"_You don't remember?… I found you passed out at your Daddy's __grave Jacky... Did you get pissed?"_

"_Yeah I must have!" Jack sat down on the messy sofa, as Lewis told him,_

"_Breakfast is nearly ready."_

"_Ok,…" Jack said, distracted. He tried to remember how he had ended up at his father__**'**__s grave. He got up and wandered __around the room, looking around, He __turned around when he heard Lewis shout 'shit'. He saw Lewis holding his bleeding thumb, last night events flashed before Jack's eyes like a movie, He felt like he had just had the air knocked out of him and jumped when his phone went off, He __looked at the screen and saw that it was Grey calling._

"_Yeah?" asked Jack, hoping that he did not sound nervous._

"_Where are you Jack?, something bad __has happened!" _

"_I'm at Lewis's, what happened?"_

"_Did you stay there all night?"_

"_\Yes, I came here after I left last night, Grey quit bullshitting and tell me what's wrong or I'll just hang up!"_

"_It's David he was attacked in his own flat, apparently he was hit over the head with something and __he's in hospital,.. Mum's with him"_

"_Is he awake?"_

"_Umm no I don't think so, he's pretty banged up Jacky" said an __upset Grey, Jack knew that Grey was probably crying so tried to console his little brother._

"_I bet he'll be fine Grey, where are you?"_

"_With Rhiannon at her house, Jacky can you please come and get me?"_

"_Grey!"_

"_Please Jack, I'll just play on the play station I won't get in your __or Lewis's way, please Jack, I promise I won't even speak"_

"_Wouldn't you rather stay with Rhiannon?"_

"_No!,.. I want to be with you, please!"_

"_Ok, just calm down,.. I'll be there in half an hour" _

_When Jack hung up he turned to Lewis to see that he was looking at Jack with a 'what the fuck is going on' expression. Jack ignored Lewis and went in search of his clothes._

"_Where are my clothes Lewis?"_

"_They're __in the wash, why did you lie to Grey, Jack?"_

"_I don't know what you're on about"_

"_You told Grey that you stayed here all night and we both know that's a lie, so quit bullshitting me and tell me what happened before you ended up at your Daddy's __grave" __Jack looked everywhere __around the room except at him. Finally Jack sat down on the bed and Lewis copied him._

"_What happened Jack?"_

"_I don't remember!" _

"_I thought you trusted me Jack, what changed?"_

"_When did Johnny call?"_

"_I don't know I didn't write it down"_

"_Did you ever think that it was a bit weird that Johnny's getting early release just as they're reopening Shane's murder?"_

"_I,.. John would never betray you or me!"_

"_Are you sure about that?"_

"_Jack!, this isn't about John so stop changing the subject and tell me what happened last night!"_

"_I lost my fucking temper Ok,?"_

"_With who?"_

"_No one you know!" said Jack, he stood up and threw some clothes on and headed out the door after telling Lewis._

"_I'm going to get Grey, be back in a bit" _

_Jack knocked on Ianto's door and a minute later a tired looking Ianto opened it. The younger teen looked shocked until Jack told him,_

"_I've come to get Grey, is he ready?"_

"_Yeah, why don't you come in" _

"_Ok,. Thanks"_

_They both sat on the sofa in silence until Jack asked._

"_How's David?"_

"_I don't know, my mum is going to ring me when she knows something__**.**__" _

"_Oh,.. Right"_

"_Look Jack about what happened yesterday,.." Ianto was interrupted by Grey coming down stairs. Jack told Ianto he should go, he stood up from sitting on the sofa and headed to the door, Ianto watched as they left wishing that he had said something to Jack sooner. _

_Grey ran into the kitchen when they __entered Lewis's flat, saying that he was starving. Lewis picked him_ _up ignoring Grey's protest, Jack was sitting watching TV as Grey and Lewis were eating breakfast._

"_You should eat something Jacky!"_

"_I'm not hungry" Jack said without moving his eyes from watching the TV._

"_more for me then!" Grey piped up. Lewis shook his head and ruffled Greys hair. _

"_Well there's some here if you want!"_

"_Ok,… thanks" said Jack still not turning away from the TV which made Lewis think that Jack was not fully listening. Lewis decided that he was going to find out what had happened._

"_What have you been up to monkey?"_

"_Not much,.. And my name__**'**__s not monkey dumb ass!"_

"_really!, cause I thought it was, what is it then? Umm Kate? Carrie?, Georgina?"_

"_No!, you idiot those are girls name, I think old age is messing with your head!"_

"_or the drugs!" Jack said, still watching the TV. Lewis started to wonder if Jack even knew what he was fucking watching. He __was pulled out of those thoughts by Grey speaking._

"_Yeah!, drugs and your old age!"_

"_Hey, I'm eighteen you little shit, you better be careful Grey or else!"_

_They continued on playfully bickering to one another until the older boy told Grey to go and clean up. Lewis walked over to Jack and took a seat next to the fifteen year old._

"_what's going on Jack?"_

"_Nothing,… you've got shit channels Lewis!"_

"_Don't change the subject!" said Lewis. He took the control from Jack and turned the TV off. _

"_I'm just tired"_

"_Tired like after what happened with Shane?" asked Lewis. Jack whipped his head to Lewis __with anger clear on his face._

"_What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"_

"_You know what it means, you're acting like you did after what happened that night, withdrawn, unfocused"_

"_I'm here aren't I?, I'm talking to you!"_

"_Yeah you're here, but exactly like last time, you're here physically but not emotionally, you need to stop withdrawing yourself and let people help you, if not for yourself then do it for Grey… your brother needs you, your all he's got"_

"_That's the thing isn't it, he always needs me, always wants me to protect him,.. But what the FUCK about me, who protects ME!" said Jack. He stood up quickly and went into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Lewis shook his head and finally understood that Jack was in no way healed from what happened and had been hiding it from everyone. Lewis was still sitting there when Grey came out the bathroom and walked over to Lewis. He put on a smile for Grey and asked._

"_What do you want to do then?"_

"_Did Jack hurt David,?"_

"_Why would you think that, little man?"_

"_I don't know, he just acting like he did after Shane was found murdered,. I thought maybe he knew something"_

"_Jack's just tired, why don't we play on the play station?._

"_He's just tired?, are you sure?"_

"_Very sure,.. now pick a game so I can kick your ass at it!"_

"_You wish old man!" Grey said amused. He laughed and went to pick a game, __Lewis looked at the bedroom door and hoped that Jack hadn't__hurt David, because if he had __things were going to become seriously complicated._

_Inside the bedroom, Jack sat on the bed, leaning against the wall while drinking a bottle of vodka that he had found. He took a sip out of __the bottle and picked up his mobile phone, he punched in a number and waited as it rang four times before someone picked up._

"_Hello?"_

"_it's me,… I need your help"_

"_Jackson?"_

"_yeah it's me, Roman!" _

* * *

_**thank you for reading, please let me know what u think :D X **_


	18. Chapter 17

_**sorry sorry sorry for the wait hopefully the next chapter will be quicker X **_

_

* * *

__Two hours after Jack had gone into the bed room, Lewis knocked on the door and asked._

"_Jack?,… what are you doing in there?"_

_When Lewis got no reply, the older boy quietly opened the door and walked in. Lewis stood there staring at a sleeping Jack, who had a empty bottle of cider in one hand and his phone in the other. The older boy took the bottle and the phone from Jack and quietly left the bedroom and went back to look after Grey. When he stepped into the living room Grey asked._

"_where's Jack?"_

"_he's sleeping little man,.. You hungry?"_

"_yeah. What you got to eat?"_

"_toast, beans, spaghetti, um a load of other shit "_

"_can I have some chocolate?,.. Please" said Grey, giving Lewis his best puppy dog eyes._

"_fine, just don't tell your brother,.. And quit with the puppy dog eyes, you little shit!" Lewis said, pretending to be annoyed. He walked off into the kitchen and came back with a bar of chocolate, which Grey happily munched on as they kept on playing the play station. _

_Jack was woken from his sleep by his phone ringing, he groaned and grabbed it, answering it without looking at who it was._

"_what!.."_

"_hello to you too Jack. Didn't I ever teach you manners?"_

"_nope!, you were always too pissed off your fucking head on crack, dear mother!" said Jack with more attitude then a teenage girl._

"_you mind your fucking mouth Jackson. I'm still you bloody mother!" _

"_yeah, yeah whatever. What do you want bitch?"_

"_Is Grey with you?"_

"_Who?,.. Oh, you mean my younger brother Grey. No he's not here, I sold him to a gypsy just five minutes ago, sorry!" said Jack Sarcastically. _

"_very funny Jack, but I'm so not in the fucking mood for your bullshit right now, so just answer the question"_

"_god, Ok. Calm the fuck down. What's got your knickers in a twist?"_

"_Jackson!" _

"_OK, yes he's here, as far as I know anyway"_

"_what does that mean?"_

"_look his fine, Grey's playing on the play station with Lewis. So just tell me what you want. Then I can go back to sleep!"_

"_David's just been put in a private room, they don't know how much damage has been done until he wakes up" said Kaya sounding tired._

"_so?, what's that got to do with me?"_

"_oh, I'm sorry I forgot that I was talking to my cold bastard of a son!,- don't worry that won't happen again"_

"_lovely, good to know. Now are you going to get to the point of this phone call or are you going to waste five minutes of time where I could be sleeping?"_

"_I'm calling to check if my sons are Ok,.. I am your mother"_

"_only by blood, so….?"_

"_David might be dead and you haven't asked after him once, why is that?, cause I swear Jack if I find out that you're the one who hit David, I will never speak to you again!"_

"_that will be the day!, you know what?,.. I did do it, OK?, now will you keep you promise and never speak to me again?"_

"_Haha very funny Jack-"_

"_oh, look you broke your promise. Eh never mind!" said Jack. He hung up on his mother before she could protest and threw his phone onto the bed next to him. He laid his head back onto the pillow and dozed off back to sleep again, ignoring his ringing phone that was now on silent. _

_Five minutes after jack had fallen back to sleep, Grey walked into the room and picked up Jack's phone. He pressed the accepted button and said._

"_Hello?"_

"_Grey, it's your mother is Jack there?. he hung up on me"_

"_Yeah, he's here"_

"_Can you put him on?"_

"_Nope"_

"_Why?"_

"_Well if you didn't butt in I would have told you. Jack's asleep"_

"_Wake him up then!" said Kaya sounding extremely pissed off._

"_No way in hell am I doing that. He'll kill me mummy"_

"_Ok,…fine when he wakes up tell him to bring you to the hospital, then you can see David,.. OK?." _

"_Yeah, Ok. Is David gonna die?"_

"_no he's not going to die. I'll see you later. Bye"_

"_bye" said Grey. He hung up and put the phone on the night stand next to the bed. He climbed onto the double bed and laid down next to Jack. He closed his eyes and in a few minutes he was also fast asleep._

_Later on Jack slowly opened his eyes, he was confused when he saw curly brown hair in his face. He blew the hair from his face and sat up, He quietly covered Grey with a blanket and left the bedroom. He found Lewis in the living room eating a burger. He took a seat next to him and asked._

"_is that all you do, eat?"_

"_no, I sleep with you too," said Lewis, with his mouthful, "so. What was your phone call with Kaya about?"_

"_nothing important. David's been put into a private room and they won't know how much damage was done until he wakes up."_

"_you're the one who hit David, aren't you?"_

"_Lewis I love you, I really do. But don't get involved with things that will fuck you up more then you already are, Ok?"_

"_no it's not Ok. Quit trying to push me away and tell me what the fuck happened!" Lewis said sternly._

"_like I said I lost my temper"_

"_why did you lose your temper?"_

"_he said things. About my dad"_

"_oh,- what are you going to do?"_

"_there's nothing to do Lewis. They can't prove shit"_

"_Ok, if you say so" said Lewis. He stood up and took his dirty plate to the kitchen leaving behind Jack who sat on the sofa lost in thought. _

_Two hours later Jack and Grey were walking into the hospital after getting out of Lewis's car and saying see you later. They walked though the door and headed over to their waiting mother. When they got outside of David's room, Jack took a seat outside and started to read a magazine. Grey and Kaya walked into the room both ignoring their anger at Jack being so calm and uncaring about the whole situation. Jack had been sitting there not really reading the magazine but instead looking at the pictures, when Grey walked out of the room and told Jack he was going to the bathroom. A few minutes after Grey left the room so did Kaya, saying to Jack she needed a drink as she passed him. He looked both ways down the corridor and then stood up and walked into the room. He froze on the spot when he saw David lying lifeless, hooked up to a couple of machines, looking as pale as the white sheets on his bed . He walked over to the machines and ran his ringers over the switches and buttons. He looked to the door and then back to the machine trying to decide which button he should press first, He finally decided to take the risk and pressed a flashing button, when he saw that David shifted slightly and groaned quietly. He press another button and watched calmly as David struggled for air. When a beeping sound went off Jack looked at the machine frantically, trying to see which button turned off the sound. He pressed different buttons until the beeping sound stopped. He blew out a breath and laughed quietly at his moment's panic. The fifteen year old boy was not going to turn it back on for another couple of seconds, but his plan changed when he heard movement outside, he quickly turned it back on and sat down on an uncomfortable chair. The boy watched as his mother walked back into the room and went over to the unconscious mans side and held his hand. He watched silently with no emotion on his face, his anger at David continuing to build. He sat there trying to not show his worry at the chance of being found out, if the man woke up and remembered what had happened. _

* * *

**thank you for your reviews X please tell me what ya think of this chapter X :D **


	19. Chapter 18

**thank you for your lovely reviews. please tell me what ya think of this chapter XxX **

* * *

It had been nearly a week and nothing had changed about David's condition and nearly a week since Jack had tried to get rid of him. Again,. Jack woke up from a night's drinking to find that he was in bed with an older guy he didn't know. He calmly got out of the bed, picked his clothes off the floor and chucked them on. He walked out the front door without looking back. When he got home he found Grey sitting in front of the TV eating his cereal with his hands.

"Why the fuck can't you use a spoon?"

"Cause there's none clean, dickhead!"

"Wash the fuck up then, lazy son of a bitch!" said Jack. He walked into the kitchen and was confronted with dirty plates and dirty clothing. He kicked a chair over and stalked back into the living room.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS KAYA?"

"She's with David"

"So who's been looking after you?"

"I'm not a fucking child Jacky. I can look after myself," said Grey. Jack was about to leave the room when he heard Grey mutter. "I'm used to it." He froze for a few seconds., he turned around and watched with sad eyes as his little brother kept on watching a stupid programme on the TV, while eating his coco pops with his hand. He staggered slightly into the hallway and rested his forehead against the wall with his hands placed flat, each side of his head. He took a couple of deep breaths, until he had himself under control. The fifteen year old shrugged off his jacket and went to work at tidying the flat up, starting with the kitchen. It was nearly two hours later when the boy had successfully cleaned up the kitchen as well as the upstairs, the best he could. As he walked though the living room door, the older boy saw Grey lying on the floor asleep. He shook his head and gave an amused laugh at his brother's capability to sleep anywhere. As quick as the smile appeared it was gone as the fifteen year old couldn't help but feel angry and depressed at the thought of what Grey had to put up with day in and day out. The boy silently wished that Grey could have a life he deserved and not go though all the shit he had gone though. As he picked his brother up and carried him upstairs, he silently made a promise to himself and Grey that he would never let anyone hurt his baby brother like he had been by their mother's careless mistakes. He laid the younger boy on the bed gently and tucked him in. The older boy was nearly out the door when he looked back at his brother and promised him that he would kill to protect him, like he had done before. The fifteen year old quietly left the room and went into his own bedroom, he walked over to his drawers and took them out, emptying their contents all over the floor. The boy chucked pieces of clothing and other rubbish across the room, until he found what he had been looking for. He stood up with the item in his hands, the fair-haired boy stared at the object until he secured it in a little bag and put it in his pocket. After checking in with Grey and phoning Lewis to see if he was free to look after him, he grabbed a can of larger and calmly sat at the small kitchen table, taking sips of it and going over his plan in his head again and again. He didn't know if he kept going over it to make sure he was aware of all the details or to try and talk himself out of it, as there was a good chance that he could get caught. The boy kept telling himself that he was doing it for Grey. Jack was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on the front door. He stood up, calmly downed his drink and went to answer it. After Lewis had made himself at home, to Jacks annoyance, he left the flat and headed to the bus stop. He sat on a seat on the crappy looking bus, watching out the window trying to ignore the little voice in the back of his head that was telling him he should not go though with his plan. When he got off the bus and found himself standing outside the hospital where David was, he quickly shut those thoughts up and headed straight to David's room. Jack stood outside the room with his hand flat against the door. Suddenly Ianto's face came to mind as he was about to go into the room. He touched the object inside his pocket and found that every time he got the courage to go in, he kept seeing Ianto's face, his eyes full of disappointment and fear. The confused boy shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to get Ianto's face out of his mind. He started to feel anger toward himself for letting himself feel something for that boy and towards Ianto for acting like he gave a shit about Jack,. The only person who really had always stuck by him was Grey and even that was decreasing as the nine year old got older and closer to their bitch of a mother. The boy took a deep breath and pushed the door open and told himself that this had to be done to protect himself and Grey. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out the contents, he walked closer to the bed and stared scarily calm at the still body of David as his fingers twirled around a syringe.

Harkness flat

Grey rubbed his eyes with a small fist. The nine year old walked downstairs and into the living room, where he saw Lewis. He looked around the room and then asked Lewis with confusion.

"Where's Jack?"

"He said he had to go somewhere, so he called me. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, I suppose.- When is he getting back?"

"I don't know little man, you want something to eat?"

"nah" Grey answered, sounding down in the dumps. Lewis walked off into the kitchen and started to hunt for food. When he found nothing but gone off milk and cereal he went back into the living room and asked.

"Where's your food?"

"We don't have any. Mum's always at the hospital with David"

"Oh,- want to go for ice cream?"

"Have you been outside, it's freezing, dumb ass!"

"See that's your problem you have no adventure. Come on it's on me"

"No I don't wanna. When's Jack back?" said Grey. When Lewis looked at the sitting figure of Grey with his arms crossed across his chest and a little frown on his face, he decided to take drastic measures. The older boy walked over to the sofa and put Grey over his shoulder ignoring the younger boy's protest and his kicking legs. Lewis grabbed Grey's jacket and his own as he headed out the door, the younger boy's protests turning into fits of laughter at his brother's friend's stupidity. Just as the front door closed the phone rang. It kept ringing for five more times until it went to answer machine. A male's voice spoke down the line to an empty flat.

"_Miss Reilly this is Detective Rush, I'm in charge of your ex's murder case. There's been a development in the investigation, we really need to talk with your son Jackson as soon as possible. It is very important so please give me a call when you get this message thank you" *beep* _


	20. Chapter 19

**sorry for the wait, please let me know what ya think of this chapter X :D **

* * *

Jack's gaze was fully on the man in the hospital bed and five minutes on, he was still twirling the syringe in his hand. The teen took a deep breath and walked forward to the side of David's bed. He pulled out a little white see through bottle which he had stolen the last time he was at the hospital. People thought Jack had no common sense and was just a waste of space, but unbeknown to them he was quite intelligent. When he put his mind to it, the teen knew what he was doing was wrong but the trouble was, his mind was a mess.

Having to deal with Shane's murder coming back to haunt him and remembering what the bastard had done to him, his mask was beginning to crack and he knew it. The fifteen year old. filled the syringe from the small bottle and when it was full, he found a vein on David. He was about to inject the older man, when he heard someone outside. The teen quickly yet carefully injected David with the contents of the syringe and put it back into the small bag. He hid behind the door just as his mother came running in when David's machines started to beep. When the doctors and nurses started filling the room, Jack snuck out the door and ran out of the hospital. He found himself leaning against a wall breathing unsteadily and feeling sick. When he had calmed his racing heart and gathered himself together, he headed back to the bus stop to go home.

He arrived back at the flat half an hour later. He walked though the door and called.

"Grey?, Lewis?"

Getting no reply, he pulled out his mobile and found it switched off. He tuned it on and discovered a message from Lewis telling him he had taken Grey for Ice-cream. The teen was about to go upstairs when he saw the answer machine beeping. He pressed the button and listened as a male voice filled the hall way.

"_Miss Reilly this is Detective Rush, I'm in charge of your ex's murder case. There's been a development in the investigation, we really need to talk with your son Jackson as soon as possible. It is very important so please give me a call when you get this message thank you" *beep* _

Jack stood with his fingers over the delete button. When the doorbell rang he jumped slightly and pressed the button . As he walked towards the door he heard. _'message deleted'_

He threw open the door and came face to face with a smiling Roman, and he was quickly bought into a hug. When they both pulled back Jack said.

"what the fuck are you doing here?, I thought you were coming next week"

"yeah, thought I'd surprise you…...surprise" Roman said smiling cheekily and waving his hands when he said surprise. He turned serious a moment later and said "and it sounded like you needed help"

"I'm fine"

"eh, sure you are, so what's got you panicked?" asked roman. He walked into the flat like he owned the place and dumped himself and his stuff on the sofa. Jack laughed while slamming the door shut and following his old friend into the living room, taking a seat beside him.

They joked around and caught up both telling each other what they had been doing and who. Jack got up and went to get two drinks, while Roman turned on the TV and asked.

"where's the little monkey?"

"with Lewis" answered Jack. He walked back into the living room and passed Roman a can of beer.

"yeah, how's Lewis these days, still a fucking crazy junky?"

"Haha, no he's clean now, has been since you left. He's doing Ok"

"mm, that's good. But I'll miss it"

"miss what?" asked Jack confused."

"Lewis when he's drunk and high, it's more fun than watching you've been framed, oh well, so what's this about Shane?"

"they have reopened his case, apparently they have new evidence"

"where's John?"

"he's in prison, he beat a guy up that was so called 'checking me out'. he gets out in a couple weeks, I'm not really sure when"

"you don't sound happy with John, what happened.?"

"nothing. It's just- don't you find it strange, that Shane's case is reopened and then suddenly John gets early release. Something smells off to me."

"you think he snitched on us?" Roman said sounding like he couldn't believe it.

"I don't know, I'm not sure anymore" said Jack, "I'm not sure about anything anymore," he added quietly

Roman watched as his friend walked out the room for another drink, trying to hide his worry for his younger friend. It was only the four of them that knew what went down that night and how it came to be. The older boy knew that if the truth came out Jack would be in trouble, he silently hoped that John had not told the police anything, because if he had then Roman worried about Jack's mental state if he was forced to accept what happened. Not even Roman wanted to remember that night.

A few minutes later Jack came back into the room with another can of beer. He sat down and Roman asked.

"Who's this David, you mentioned?"

"Kaya's new boyfriend, apparently they were _so_ in love. David broke up with her, about a week ago"

"What happened to him?"

"How did you know something happened to him?"

"You said about in on the phone,"

"Oh, It must have slipped my mind. -Anyway David got beat up in his flat, pretty bad."

"Is he awake?"

"No, far as the doctors know, he's in a coma. They won't know how much damage has been done. Until he wakes up. Whenever that is"

"Do they know who did it?" asked Roman, watching Jack's reaction out of the corner of his eye

"No, they think it may have been a robbery."

"Yeah it could have been," Roman said, not believing a word.

Jack got up and picked the empty cans of the table and said lazily. "last time I was there he wasn't looking so good. I don't think he'll make it. Sad really, but life must go on"

Roman watched Jack's retreating form from his seat on the sofa. The older boy looked back at the TV, trying to hide his suspicions about Jack's involvement in David's attack.

Jack binned the empty cans, feeling confidant concerning David's condition, unaware that across town in a white hospital bed a man was slowly opening his eyes. The tired woman next to the bed. said the man's name a couple times and gave a sigh of relief when he fully opened his eyes.

"David?, David?, can you hear me baby?" David took a few deep breaths while looking around the room in confusion. After he took a few sip of water, Kaya asked him.

"How do you feel?, do you remember what happened?"

David started to look more confused then ever and started to realise he couldn't remember how he had got there. The next word out of David's mouth, confused Kaya and made David ask himself, why he had thought of it in the first place. The word was.

"Jack"

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews. X **


	21. Chapter 20

**sorry for the wait, X **

* * *

It was a week after David woke up and Jack had decided to go and see him, to find out what he remembered. The doctors had said that it was a miracle there was no permanent damage, apart from the amnesia which they had told him would probably come back to him in its own time. Jack looked at the clock on his bedroom desk and grabbed his black bag. He jogged down the stairs and put on his denim jacket. He was stopped from going out the door, by his mother walking out of the kitchen and proceeding to shout at him.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING?"

"Out, and do you have to shout. For fuck sake, I'm three feet away from you!"

The teen turned around to try and leave the flat again, but was stopped when Kaya told him.

"you can't go out"

"and why's that?" asked Jack, though gritted teeth.

"I need you to look after your brother. Me and Sharon are going out for drinks"

"what time?" he asked with a defeated sigh.

"four o'clock. So I need you back before then to watch Grey"

"fine." the fifteen year old spat out , leaving the flat and slamming the door as hard as he could on his way out, not giving a shit when he heard Kaya scream after him.

"AND QUIT SLAMMING DOORS, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

Jack stalked out the building, ignoring anyone he came across. He hit a couple of signs and a wall, hard enough to bruise his hand, but not to break anything. He kicked open the door to the old gym, with all the force he could muster, not even feeling the pain in his hand and foot. His anger overriding the pain of his self inflicted injures. He ended up hitting a punching bag non-stop, for over an hour. With his anger under control he packed up his stuff and had a drink of water and headed to the hospital.

He got to the hospital a while later and went straight to David's room. He knocked on the door and walked in when he heard him call "come in". The teen saw that he was sitting up in bed, reading a magazine, David looked up with shock forming on his face when he saw who it was. The fifteen year old stood silently at the end of the older man's bed, watching him closely. When he saw David looking at him in confusion, he wasn't sure if being here had made the other man remember. Blowing out a breath, that he didn't know he was holding, Jack looked back at him and asked.

"how's it going?"

"good, thanks. I don't mean to be rude Jack but why are you here. Because from what I can remember you hate my guts."

"I don't hate you. I just don't like you,"

"right that's makes perfect sense" said David sarcastically.

"look I didn't come here for a along conversation and I don't have to explain myself. Especially to you"

"then why are you here?"

"Kaya told me you two are still not together. I came to see if it's true"

"so you can gloat and do a happy dance? Tell me you've won?, is that it?"

"no, that's not it"

"then what?" the older man asked, sounding confused.

"I… I can't believe I'm asking this.- Kaya's been drinking again. She goes out, gets drunk and sometimes brings someone home."

"what's this got to do with me Jack"

Jack looked anywhere but at the person in the bed. He glanced over to David and said.

"look I would love to move on with my life and forget that you ever existed. You're a fucking twat and a dickhead. But Grey likes you, so if you like you can spend sometime with him, how about this weekend. Eh?"

"quit bullshitting me Jack. What happened?"

"nothing."

"Jack" said David, in a warning tone.

"fine!. Kaya's gone into depression, she's back on the drugs and bringing men home. Two nights ago she bought a fucking idiot back. The next morning he slapped Grey around the face for being too loud. He's been staying with Lewis since then but Lewis has to go away for the weekend."

"so you want Grey to come and stay with me for the weekend.?"

"yes. Look David. Whatever you may think of me I love my brother. I will do anything to protect him, I'm the only one he has. So is it a yes or no?"

"yes. I'll look after Grey this weekend"

"thank you" Jack gritted out as nicely as he could, but by the look on David's face he knew he'd failed. He headed out the door, but was stopped. That had been happening a lot lately he thought. He turned back to David and asked sweetly.

"yes?"

"are you alright?"

"yeah. Fine thanks"

Before David could say another word, Jack was out the door, he walked out the hospital with a feeling that he hadn't expected. Guilt.

Thirty minutes later he found himself walking into his flat, he hung up his jacket and dumped his bag down. He walked off into the living room when he heard the TV on. The fifteen year old found his brother lying on his stomach on the floor, watching TV. He took a seat on the sofa and watched, only half interested at what his brother had put on. Five minutes later Kaya walked down the stairs, wearing a tiny skirt and cropped top. He shook his head and scoffed in disgusted at how his mother portrayed herself. The woman waltzed into the living room and asked.

"how does mummy look?"

"like a fucking slapper!" said Grey, with a laugh, ducking his head when his mother tried to slap him. Jack shook his head and gave an amused smile.

"little shit. I'm going now. Don't wait up"

Kaya grabbed her hand bag and headed out the door, she was just about to shut it behind her when Jack shouted.

"OK, HAVE FUN ON YOUR STREET CORNER!"

"FUCKING WASTE OF SPACES. DICKHEADS"

Kaya slammed the door. They both burst out laughing as they heard her heels as she walked away, he got up and went to the kitchen, he came back with a beer for him and a can of coke for Grey. He sat back down and asked Grey, "what?" when he saw Grey watching him.

"why can't I have a beer?"

"oh, sorry you want one. Here take this one" said Jack. He held the can out for grey, but quickly pulled it back when the nine year old reached for it. The younger boy gave Jack the best puppy dog eyes that he could do.

"quit looking at me like that. You're not having one."

"why?" asked Grey, looking confused.

"oh, I don't know maybe it's because your nine years old!"

"yeah so you're fifteen"

"I said No Grey so drink your coke and watch your programme"

"fine!" the younger boy said angrily, turning back to the TV and watching it with a glare.

It was an hour later that Grey stood up and walked slowly, trying to act naturally, as he took a seat beside Jack. The younger boy threw glances at his brother until Jack gave a annoyed sigh and turned to his brother and asked in an annoyed voice.

"what?"

"can we go and see David Jacky?"

"no, and before you complain you're staying with him for the weekend,"

"really!, thanks"

"yeah, yeah"

Jack turned back to watching the TV, unaware that Grey was watching him, with a knowing look. Grey gave a big smile and kissed his brother on the cheek. He ran out the room laughing his head off. Jack wiped his cheek and shouted.

"GREY!"

Which only got laughing in return, Jack found himself laughing and running after his brother upstairs.

After dropping Grey off at David's the next day, Jack got on a bus and headed to the prison for his visit with John. He tried to keep his anger in check as he waited at a table for John to arrive. He only had to wait a couple minutes when the prisoners were allowed into the room, he took a seat across from Jack with a smile on his face. When Jack did not return his smile he asked.

"what's wrong?, something happen to Grey?"

"no Greys fine"

"ok, then what's up?" asked John, confused at Jack's behaviour. The younger boy looked around and then back to John and leant in closer.

"I'm going to ask you a question and I expected you to answer it truthfully, Ok?"

"Ok,"

"did you speak to the pigs, about what happened with Shane?" the younger boy asked quietly. He watched John closely and shook his head and moaned no, when he saw guilt in his face. He put his head in his arms trying not to be sick, while John looked equally destroyed. John took a deep breath and told Jack with desperation in his tone.

"listen Jackie,- I.. I didn't tell them anything that could get us caught I swear,.. I just told them some bullshit story. I promise."

Jack looked up at John and saw some truth in his eyes, but he knew that his ex was not telling the whole truth. He shook his head with disgust that John would even tell them anything. When John saw Jack's expression he told him.

"they know nothing I swear on my life."

"Ok, fine. You didn't tell them anything, then why the fuck have they reopened the case John, Eh?, tell me that"

"- they reopened the case because they found something" John said reluctantly.

"found what?" asked Jack., not sure if he wanted to hear this.

"they have evidence Jack. Evidence that points his murder to you"

Jack looked, frozen with shock as John carried on.

"whoever this witness is, told the police about the jumper, the blood covered jumper, Jack, they know that we beat Shane up, but that don't think I killed him. They think you did."

**A/N:thank you for your reviews. hope you liked this chapter. please let me know what ya think. X **


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: thank u for your reviews. I'm not sure if I should change the rating of this story, so please tell me what you think. thanks for reading X **

After getting off the bus, Jack walked down the path, not looking where he was going. After five minutes of walking, he stopped and slumped against a nearby wall. He swallowed a sob and took a shaky breath, his visit with John playing over and over in his head like a broken record. His clothes were getting soaked through because of the heavy rain but the fifteen year old didn't even notice, too caught up in the memories and emotions he was trying push away. He heard cars go by and a couple of people running along the pavement trying to get home and out of the cold rain. He looked up at the dark sky, the rain falling down on his face. His phone rang a moment later which he ignored, not knowing that he would regret it in the future. Instead he kept his gaze on the sky while trying to get his anger and so many other emotions back under control. He had never been a person to show his emotions, he never liked to show love or grief. He locked them away a long time ago and had no intentions of letting them out, not even for a certain cute Welshman. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall, still ignoring the ringing of his phone every few minutes.

Fifteen minutes later, the fifteen year old was still standing there, his phone had stopped ringing two minutes before, which he was glad about, the rain had slowed down and he was thinking about heading home. He straightened up and started to walk back to the flat, while telling himself that he will have to start being more careful and start watching his back.

He walked though the front door, into a dark flat. He switched the lights on and went upstairs for a shower and a change of clothes, already starting to shiver. He came down stairs half an hour later, in dry clothes and went into the small kitchen. He put the kettle on and waited for it to boil. Three minutes later he sat in the living room on the sofa, with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. He sat in silence with only a lamp on to give the room some light. He sat Indian style, watching his phone which was now on silent, he read that it was Grey ringing, but didn't think he could take Grey babbling about what him and David had been up to.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, when he found himself falling asleep on the sofa. He didn't know what the time was when he blinked awake. He rolled over to keep the light coming in from the big windows out of his eyes. Five minutes later he dragged himself off the sofa and stretched, he gave a big yawn and was about to head up stairs, to get changed when his phone rang again. The fifteen year old walked over to it and saw that it was Grey ringing again, he left it ringing and carried on upstairs.

After getting dressed and taking care of the things around the flat, he headed out the door and locked it just before his forgotten phone rang again. He walked across the walk way and out of the building and ended up at a quiet park, lazily swinging on a swing. He was thinking about calling Roman, but then remembered that he was catching up with his older sister. When he reached for his phone, he discovered that he had forgotten it. He muttered shit!, and carried on swinging. He was pulled out of his thoughts by his name being called, when he looked up he saw Lewis walking towards him. The older boy took a seat on the other swing and also started to swing lazily, Jack looked side ways at Lewis and said.

"I thought you were going to see your uncle."

"I did, I went, saw him and then came back."

"right,…. Do you want something?"

"why,?, do you want me to piss off?"

"yes!" Jack said without hesitation.

"fine, you looked sad that's all, but if you want to be alone. that's fine by me." said Lewis, standing up and starting to walk away. The older boy had gone six feet away when he whirled around and took something out his pocket. He twirled it around his fingers and asked Jack.

"you sure?"

Jack looked up from his gaze on the park floor and saw what Lewis had in his hand. While Lewis stood there, the younger boy was having an inner battle with himself, on one side he knew that he shouldn't take it, but on the other he wanted to forget and be at peace. Jack stood up from the swing and walked slowly towards the older boy, knowing full well that the other boy was watching every move he took. He took it out of Lewis's hand and twirled it around his fingers for a few seconds. When he looked up, he was met with a smiling Lewis. Jack shook his head and with an amused smile, said.

"I thought you quit."

"I did, but then you came back into my life."

"ah, you certainly know how to woo a boy." Jack said sarcastically.

"only for you babe, only for you.- so you for it, or not. Cuz I can just do it on my own."

"yeah you could- but where's the fun in that, Eh?" Jack said with a sly smile.

"I'll take that as a yes, shall I?"

"take it anyway, you wish." said Jack, he put his hand in Lewis's jacket pocket and pulled out a lighter, he lit the spliff and inhaled it and blew out the smoke upwards at Lewis and asked with a mischievous smirk.

"you ever had sex in a park before?"

"yes. Twice." the older boy said, taking the offered spliff.

"really, who then?" said Jack, sounding like he didn't believe Lewis.

"-you" said Lewis, to a now confused Jack.

"What?, we never. I remember every place we have had sex in and a park is not one of them."

"you don't remember. About a year ago, drink, drugs. The day after you got suspended for screwing your art teacher."

"Oh, Mr. Adams, yeah he was good. I still don't remember fucking!" Jack said, while trying to remember back.

" the shit that Roman bought is probably why."

"that explains it,-was I any good?"

"you were alright, could have been better" Lewis said, in a mock serious voice. Jack hit Lewis on the arm and Lewis whined.

"oww!, that hurt"

"ah, did Jackie hurt you, poor baby." the fifteen year old said, walking closer and taking the spliff from Lewis, he took a drag and leant in closer to the older boy. He blew the smoke out in Lewis face, which the older boy inhaled. For almost fifty seconds they both smirked at each other, until Jack asked.

"Do you want me to kiss it better for you?"

"well, if you don't mind." said Lewis, putting his arm around the other boys waist and pulling him closer. Jack pulled back from their kiss a minute later, and took another drag of the spliff, he was holding between his fingers. After which he passed it to the other boy, they then proceeded back to making out and slowly backing up to the swing set.

At the same time a woman with brown hair and blue eyes, lay in a hospital bed with wires attached to her, there was a machine monitoring her heart and a tired looking man stood at her bedside. The man gave a sad sigh and held the woman's hand and whispered softly to her.

"come on Kaya, you have to wake up. Your boys need you."

*with Jack and Lewis*

Lewis blew out the smoke from his cigarette and took a drink of vodka, he then turned to the person fast asleep next to him in the bed. After their activities at the park, that would probably have had them arrested, they had made their way back to Jack's and had ended up in bed, which neither of them minded. Lewis was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of ringing down stairs, he grabbed a pair of pants and headed out the bedroom door. When he walked into the living room he found Jack's phone on the coffee table, he picked it up and found twenty-nine missed calls from Grey and ten texts from Grey, as well as four voice mails. His curiosity got the better of him, so he put the phone to his ear and listened as Grey started to talk. When the message was over, Lewis had a look of shock on his face, he quickly put the phone down and ran back upstairs. The older boy shook a sleeping Jack, which got a groan and the words piss off in reply. He shook him again and said.

"Jack, wake up it's important."

Jack groaned and rolled over, he pulled himself up onto his elbows and with a pissed off look on his face, Jack said sarcastically.

"That's a big word for you Lewis, you should be careful, more big words like that and you could seriously harm yourself."

To Jack's utter surprise Lewis did not retaliate, instead the older boy passed Jack his phone and told him.

"listen to your messages."

Jack rolled his eyes, while thinking that Lewis was overreacting by the serious look he wore. He grabbed the phone while feeling tired and irritated, he put the phone to his ear and listened to the message. Even before the message finished the tiredness was gone from the younger boy's face, he quickly got up and started to get dressed. Lewis copied him and went downstairs to try and find his clothes, as that is where they had started from.

They got into Lewis's car and drove of to the hospital. All the way there, Jack looked out the window and ignored any try of Lewis's for him to open up about what he was feeling. The older boy parked his car and they both got out, the younger boy stopped outside the hospital, and just stared at the big building. Lewis stood beside him and asked.

"you, Ok?."

"I'm always, Ok." replied Jack. The fifteen year old started to walk again and headed into the building with the older boy following on behind. They walked to the room they had been directed to and found Ianto sitting outside the room. Jack went over to him and asked.

"what are you doing here? Where's my brother?"

Ianto looked up from his magazine, and came face to face with a confused Jack, he glanced at the older boy behind Jack, and only let himself a few seconds to wonder who he was, he turned back to Jack and stood up.

"Grey's in there, with your mother." answered Ianto, indicating to the room across from them. He walked into the room, leaving Lewis and Ianto in the corridor, both deciding that Jack needed some privacy. The older boy took a seat next to Ianto and took the magazine from Ianto's hand and started to read it. Knowing, without looking up, the look the younger boy was giving him.

Jack walked into the room and saw Kaya lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to a couple of machines. He saw David leaning his head on the bed, while holding her hand and his younger brother curled up and fast asleep on a sofa, with a blanket over him. His gaze softened slightly when he looked at his younger brother, he looked so small and young. He walked to the bottom of Kaya's bed and asked quietly.

"what the fuck happened?"

David jumped and looked up, he was shocked, as he hadn't heard Jack come into the room. David pulled himself out of his shock and looked at the fifteen year old, at the end of Kaya's bed.

"she went out partying and took a load of pills and add alcohol in the mix you have a very deadly combination."

"this isn't a joke," said Jack, getting louder.

"I wasn't joking Jackson, so please keep your voice down." David said, trying to calm the situation. The younger boy took a calming breath and asked.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"yeah, they had to pump her stomach, we just have to wait until she wakes up."

"Stupid Fucking Cow!" Jack spat out, his voice getting louder again. The older man looked at Jack, with disbelief written all over his face and asked.

"how can you call your own mother that?, she nearly died."

"Ha, it's a shame she didn't, put us all out of our misery at having to know the stupid bitch!" said Jack practically shouting, by the time Jack had stopped shouting, Grey had woken up. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, his face lit up when he saw Jack and he said.

"Jackie."

"get your stuff Grey we're going back to the flat." Jack said. Grey nodded his head slowly, still tired from his busy day. The nine year old grabbed his jumper and slid it on. Jack picked up his younger brother's bag, just as David said.

"Grey should stay here with me, he can stay at my place, both of you can."

"Ha, you think we want anything to do with you, just do us a favour and fuck off. I can look after my brother perfectly fine, thanks!. It not like this is the first fucking time that Kaya has done this shit, the stupid fucking off her ass bitch, that she is, they should just reserve her a fucking room!"

David was shocked into silence as he watched Jack pick up his half asleep brother and carry him to the door. David shook himself out of his shock and said.

"you're fifteen jack, you can't look after your brother on your own."

Jack turned around to face the older man and told him.

"I've been doing it more than half his fucking life, so don't you dare, tell me what I can or can't do. Got that?"

Before David had a chance to reply, the boy was out the door. When Jack walked out the room he saw Lewis and Ianto sitting side by side, glaring at each other. Jack couldn't be bothered to ask what was going on between them, he instead said his goodbyes to Ianto and headed down the corridor with Lewis following on behind.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: A very big THANK YOU to specialfrancine and ****Marian. Locksley ****for your lovely reviews and to others who have reviewed my story in the past. i really appreciate it. X ****:D X **

**A/N: IF YOU DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ. every one happy now? **

**Now, thank you for reading my story here's the next chapter, enjoy and have a great day! X :D **

Two days after Jack's confrontation with David, he sat at the kitchen table lost in thought, an untouched bowl of cereal in front of him. He heard Grey upstairs, messing around in his room. The fifteen year old couldn't decided whether to visit his mother or not. He had gotten a phone call from David yesterday, telling him that Kaya had woken up but would have to stay in the hospital for a couple more nights, which the boy was secretly pleased about. He lazily played with his food with no emotion showing on his face, though inside, his head was a mess and his emotions were changing from one to another. The fifteen year old stood up and walked over to a drawer near the sink, he pulled it open and took out a see through bottle with a handful of pills inside. He rubbed his neck and looked out of the window, not really seeing what was outside. He turned his eyes back to the bottle while he fought with himself about whether or not he should take one. The fifteen year old unscrewed the lid and tipped one into the palm of his hand. He stood there staring at it, anger and denial as well as slight confusion swimming in his eyes He nearly dropped the pill and the bottle when he heard his name whispered. He turned to the side and saw nothing but thin air. The fifteen year old shook his head and rubbed his eyes, thinking he was hearing things as he had not been sleeping well for quite a long time. When he heard his name again, he looked around, but this time saw a man with brown hair who looked like an older version of Jack. He blinked and started to breath heavily just as the man whispered again.

"Jackie"

Jack blinked and stared at the figure, vulnerability showed on the boy's face. As he was about to whisper something back he was interrupted by a bump and a shout from upstairs and he was so surprised he dropped the bottle. He quickly knelt down and started to pick the spilled pills up. When the pills were back in the bottle he heard Grey shouting something upstairs and when he looked up the brown haired man was gone. He stood up with shaky legs and leant against the kitchen sink with his breathing irregular. He squeezed his eyes shut and ran his hand though his hair, when he reopened his eyes his breathing was still not even. He felt like he was having a panic attack, he looked back over to the doorway where the man had been standing and swallowed a sob that wanted to come out. His heart was racing and the kitchen was silent aside from his loud, heavy breathing. The fifteen year old leant over the sink and without warning, threw up. He spat and turned the tap on, trying to ignore the voice that wanted to be heard again. He took some calming breaths and his racing heart started to calm down, he took a cup from the counter and filled it with water, he then washed his mouth out, resting his weight against the kitchen sink. He quickly rinsed the sink and refilled his class. When he heard his younger brother loudly making his way downstairs, he popped one of the pills in his mouth with a glance over to where the man had stood, the fifteen year old swallowed the pill. At the same time the young boy walked into the room and threw himself down into a chair and moaned. The older boy hid the bottle and stayed leaning against the kitchen sink.

"I'm starving, Jackie!"

Jack rubbed a hand across the side of his face and answered.

"what do you want to eat?"

The older boy was silently thankful his voice did not crack. He thought Grey hadn't noticed, but was proven wrong when he heard his younger brother ask with hidden concern.

"Are you alright?"

He nearly moaned out loud but stopped himself just in time, silently berating himself at forgetting that his brother always knew when something was wrong. He took a deep breath and. turned around, saying,

"I'm fine, grey. What do you want for breakfast?"

Grey watched his brother pick up a bowl from the table and empty the contents in the bin. The younger boy knew that something was off with his older brother and was starting to worry. The nine year old didn't want to see his brother in a hospital bed again, or for his brother to go and live somewhere else like he did four years ago. He missed his brother and was so happy when Jack had moved back in nearly a year later. When he saw his brother looking out the window but not really seeing, he knew that something was off. The younger boy shook his head, trying to get rid of his thoughts and answered.

"Can I have two pieces of toast with jam?"

"Sure, monkey." Jack said as he ruffled Grey's hair which got an annoyed sound form the younger boy. He put the toast in the toaster and waited for it to cook, trying to forget what had happened before Grey had come downstairs. The nine year old sat at the table quietly, which Jack found extremely strange as his younger brother was never quiet, and normally when his brother was quiet it meant that the younger boy was up to no good.

After Jack had put the toast in front of grey, he took a seat across from the younger boy and grabbed a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out and searched through his pockets for a lighter, his brother watched him from under his eyelashes, his worry showing in his eyes. The older boy finally found his lighter, popped the ciggie in his mouth and tried to light the lighter. After the third time of trying to get the lighter to work, he threw it at the wall in a fit of anger. Grey jumped slightly not expecting his brother to throw the lighter he was normally so calm. Jack put his head in his hands with his elbows on the table, trying to clam down as he felt his younger brother's eyes on him. After taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and found himself staring straight into Grey's eyes. When he saw the concern and worry in the younger boy's eyes, he couldn't stop the sinking feeling of guilt in his stomach. The fifteen year old picked up the fallen lighter and headed out the kitchen and upstairs. Grey watched his older brother's retreating back and silently hoped that Jack was not ill again. The nine year old grabbed his toast and went off into the living room after pushing those thoughts to the back of his head and telling himself that Jack would never leave him.

Jack walked into his bedroom and closed the door behind him and slumped down on his bed, turning on his CD player. He laid there staring at the ceiling, trying to get his mixed up thoughts together. He felt like he was falling and he wasn't sure how to save himself in time for the full impact. He ran his hand though his hair and turned to the picture which stood on the desk next to his bed. He picked up the photo of him being held by his dad, held it close and asked.

"How did things get so fucked up, Daddy?"

Jack gave a dry snort and shook his head, and with a bitter laugh, he put the photo back and said.

"you're dead, you can't answer me."

He felt tears well up in his eyes, but in a blink of an eye they were gone. He felt like he was being suffocated, and he didn't know how to escape it. He pulled his knees up and rested his head on them, rocking back and forward. He found himself staring at his bedroom door, he didn't know how long for but it felt like hours. When he looked at the clock he found it was only fifteen minutes. He jumped slightly when there was a small knock on his bedroom door and a little voice reminding him about his play date with Rhiannon.

The fifteen year old grabbed his black bag and headed down stairs, he found Grey pushing on his trainers. He froze in shock at the image of his brother, ready to go in clean clothes and brushed curly brown hair. When the younger boy saw his brother's expression, he asked with confusion.

"What?"

"you're dressed,… in clean clothes, and you've brushed your hair.!" Jack said, with shock. He walked closer to Grey and put his palm to Grey forehead and asked.

"Are you feeling alright?"

The younger boy patted away the hand and said in a pissed off voice.

"Ha, Ha. Jackie real funny. Can we go now?"

If it wasn't for the amusement swimming in Grey's eyes, the older boy might have believed his brother was pissed off at him.

"Sure, got everything?"

"yep, can we get ice-cream?"

Jack gave an amused laugh and rolled his blue eyes, he grabbed his jacket, telling the nine year old,

"if you're good."

"fine." Grey said with a groan.

Jack laughed at his brother's expression and steered him out the front door. After dropping his brother, off at Rhiannon's and promising his younger brother ice-cream after the boys play date, he headed to the bus stop and waited for the bus that would take him to the hospital.

The bus ride didn't take long and before he knew it, he was standing outside his mother's hospital room. He walked in slowly and found his mother fast asleep on the white sheets. A nurse was standing next to the bed, checking something. The nurse smiled at Jack and asked.

"May I help you?"

"I'm Jack, her son. How is she?"

The nurse smiled warmly at him and walked closer to him.

"your mothers going to be fine, the doctor gave her something to sleep. She should be released tomorrow."

"Ok, thank you."

With a final smile, the nurse left the room and left mother and son alone together. The fifteen year old dumped his bag down and slumped down on the seat next to the bed. He blew out a breath and got comfortable on the chair. He looked at his sleeping mother and started to talk.

"You're a stupid, fucking cow, you know that?, you never think of anyone else but yourself, cause your selfish- Grey's just a child, he shouldn't have these worries he has.- you know, when I came to live with you, I directed all my hate, at you. But when the hate slowly went away, I felt nothing for you, I tired to.- but I couldn't feel love or hate or anything towards you. There was nothing.- it's really no wonder I'm so fucked up Eh?, with a mother like you. You have always asked me why I hate you. You want to know why? Eh?.-I'll tell you,- you didn't protect me, you didn't stop that bastard from hurting me. And the abuse I had to suffer by his hand was all your Fucking Fault. And you know, somewhere hidden away, in that fucked up head of yours, you know exactly what that motherfucker did to me. But you did nothing, because you were too pissed and drunk to even take a fucking shower.- by your neglect, I suffered. I had to put an end to it before he hurt Grey and I couldn't let that happen even if you could.- I know it was the drugs but it was your choice to take them, no one else's.- you know, I've always thought that I came out of you the wrong way, you know what I mean?, I hear words go past me backwards. People I'm supposed to love I hate, and people I should hate…. - I'll never let Grey get hurt like I did, even if you don't give a shit, I do!.- I thought I was better but I think I was wrong."

Jack took a shaky breath and put his head in his hands. He looked up into Kaya's face when he saw her hand move. He was met with eyes, the same colour as his, the woman had tears in her eyes, as she whispered.

"I'm sorry"

He looked into his mothers eyes and saw that she spoke the truth, she was sorry for all her mistakes. If Jack's head was not mixed up before, it was now. His breathing was uneven and found himself unable to tear his gaze away from his mother. He felt like he was being buried alive. He jumped up and grabbed his bag. He froze a couple feet from the door, when his mother asked,

"have you been taking your medication?"

"yes."

"don't fucking lie to me, you need them. Don't make me send you back there Jackie, or worse be forcefully sent back there. I don't think I could take that and neither could Grey."

"don't you dare bring Grey into this."

"please Jackie, just tell me the truth."

Jack took a step towards the door, after saying.

"yes, I took one this morning."

As he walked out the room he heard his mother give a relieved sigh and a whispered.

"love you Jackie."

He kept on walking, not paying attention to anyone or thing around him. He stopped and leant against a wall aside the hospital, his breathing all over the place. He stopped and tried to figure out what he was feeling but found that he couldn't feel anything. He gave a dry sob, but he couldn't cry, the fifteen year old couldn't even remember the last time he had cried. His chest went up and down three times before he threw up a bit, he spat and walked a few feet away, then stopped and toed of his battered trainers. He picked them up and slipped them into his black bag and then carried on walking, heading to the bus stop.


	24. Chapter 23

**Thank you for your reviews. very sorry for the wait here's the next chap...**

* * *

A few hours after Jack's visit with his mother, he ended up high and drunk in bed with Lewis. They were both lying next to each other side by side, smoking and working through cans of larger and cider. Jack was looking up at the ceiling laughing for no reason while Lewis lay next to him smiling and laughing now and again at his friend's antics. He had been shocked when he had found his younger friend sat on his doorstep shoeless and looking a mess. He had quickly bought him inside to clean him up but somehow had ended up in bed with him. Lewis turned his head to the side and saw that Jack was slowly calming down. He shook his head with an affectionate smile and brought his hand to the younger boy's face and stroked it lightly. The fifteen year old had his eyes closed so didn't see the sad smile that was on Lewis' face. The older boy knew that many people thought of him as a junkie and a waste of space. His own family had been telling him that his whole fucking life. When Jack and John had been dating, Lewis had been secretly jealous of them, from the first time he had laid eyes on the fifteen year old he had had a thing for him. Jack may be younger then Lewis but the look in his eyes when they had first met told him that Jack was much older then his years. He was secretly worried that he would go back to John once the other teen was out of prison. He knew that John could be a possessive bastard and could treat Jack like shit, and had even knocked the younger teen around. He was pulled out of his musing when Jack shifted and turned on his side, opening his blue eyes and smiling, sending a questioning look Lewis' way. The older boy shook his head and leant down to give him an innocent kiss. He was only meaning to give Jack a peck but it quickly turned not so innocent. Jack giggled as he was turned onto his back, ignoring the ringing from his abounded trousers that were somewhere on the floor.

David's apartment. 

Grey sat in front of the television munching on some sweets as David did some work on his computer. He was starting to get bored, so he stood up and walked over to where the older man was. He took a seat across from him and asked.

"What you doing?"

"Nothing much." when David saw Grey's face he asked. "Are you bored?"

"Kind of."

David shut down his computer and asked. "what do you want to do?"

"Mmmm, have a water fight."

In a flash of an eye the young boy had picked up the man's cup of water and threw the contents at him. The nine year old giggled at his shocked face, but stopped when he saw the look in his eye. The brown haired boy muttered "Oops" under his breath just before he ran away from David, who had refilled his cup and was knocking over Grey with the contents.

Ten minutes later they were laughing their heads off and were both soaking wet. David stopped splashing Grey with water when his phone went off. He called a time out and answered the phone. The man's playful face quickly turned sombre as he listened to the person on the other end. When the call was over he turned to the nine year old who had a confused look on his face. He lead Grey to the bathroom and started to dry the boy's hair, but was stopped when Grey asked forcefully.

"What's wrong?"

David took a deep breath and told the boy.

"It's your mother there's something wrong with her so the quicker we get changed out of these wet clothes the quicker we can find out what's wrong, ok?"

"Ok. But we have to call Jack"

"Ok." David quickly towel dried the boy's curly brown hair and sent him to get dressed in dry clothes.

David picked up his keys just as Grey walked out of the bedroom door, now wearing a pair of black jeans and a red t-shirt with a black jumper and white trainers. The nine year old saw that the older man looked down so tried to cheer him up, he stole the man's keys and ran around the room trying to avoid David, who kept telling Grey they did not have time for this. The boy might have gave them back if not for David's laughing in-between talking. After a couple minutes of this David had Grey nearly boxed in, in the corner of the room. Grey laughed and threw the keys at David, the man ducked out the way while laughing at the nine year old's bad throw. Just as he was about to go and pick up the keys a memory hit him like a brick wall.

_*flash*_

_Jack spinning around and throwing a bottle at him._

_*flash*_

_Jack laughing.._

_*flash*_

_Him slamming Jack into a wall and shouting at him._

_*flash*_

_Pain and Everything going black._

David was pulled from his forgotten memories by Grey asking if he was alright. He quickly pulled himself together and after picking up his keys turned to the concerned and confused nine year old boy. He nodded his head and gave the young boy and smile. Grey smiled back and ran out the flat door, after shouting.

"RACE YOU!"

David laughed at Grey's antics and followed him out the flat but not before looking over to where he was found bleeding. He shook his head and hoped for Grey's sake that Jack did not hit him, he was still trying to piece it all together but one piece was still missing. He locked his door and walked down to his car, his thoughts focused on trying to remember the missing piece.

Lewis' flat.

Lewis was the first to wake. He looked over to his clock and groaned. He turned to the person next to him and found the younger teen still sleeping peacefully, he didn't know if it was the sex or the drink or the drugs that was the cause. He got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom trying not to fall over any of the crap that was lying on the floor. On his way back to bed he heard a buzzing noise and saw that a light was coming from Jack's trousers, he pulled out the cause and found that Jack had five missed calls and a ton of text messages. He was about to wake the boy up when he saw that one of the messages and missed calls was from John. He opened the message from John and read it. He was shocked when he read that the criminal was getting out in five days and wanted Jack to run away with him. He quickly made a decision and deleted the message. He went on to listen to the rest of the answer machine messages and listened to John pleading his case and asking Jack to come and visit him so they could make plans. The teen deleted that as well. He walked over to the bed and shook the boy gently. The occupant of the bed groaned and said.

"Fuck off, I'm sleeping."

Lewis laughed and replied. "you've got a couple of missed calls from Grey."

Jack groaned and sat up. He took the phone and listened to the voice message from Grey. He slumped back down on the bed and threw the covers over his head not wanting to deal with his mother or brother any longer. After three minutes of hiding under the cover Lewis thought he had gone back to sleep so was surprised when Jack suddenly jumped up and started to get ready. Once he had got all his clothes on he pulled Lewis by the hair for a kiss and told the older teen that he would see him later. Lewis laughed and slapped him on the arse on his way out. The fifteen year old laughed at his friend's antics and walked out the flat, slamming the door on his way out. He ran down the stairs and out the building into the cold. He pulled his coat around him and set off to the hospital.

Forty minutes later he was walking down a corridor to his mother's room. When he walked in the room his younger brother ran over to him and gave him a hug. Jack lifted his brother up and gave him a kiss on the head.

"You alright" Jack asked.

"Yep, don't know about mum though."

Jack took a seat with Grey on his lap, not having the heart to let the boy go. He knew that his brother was scared and needed comfort but a part of him still wanted to tell Grey to stop being a fucking baby but he knew that thought didn't come from him. When he heard it in his head, it felt like it wasn't him saying it but some else. He felt someone's eyes boring into him and knew that it was David. He looked up right into David's eyes and froze at the look in the man's eyes. The teen was worried, he didn't know why but the felt like the man was trying to figure something out, something to do with him. Jack quickly looked away and back to his mother. The silence was broken by a doctor entering the room and starting to explain what was wrong with Kaya to David. Jack heard what the doctor was saying and knew that it wasn't good. He knew that something was wrong with his mother when she had told him she loved him. He silently gave a laugh at that memory, the only reason that bitch would ever say that she loved him was if she thought she was going to die and she didn't want to die feeling guilty. He was brought out of his thoughts by David talking. He looked up and saw that the doctor had left and David stood at the end of Kaya's bed, looking older than his years. The older man took a deep breath and started to explain what the doctor had told him.

"Kaya has slipped into a coma. They weren't sure why, but they think she might have bumped her head when she was drunk. They don't know if she will wake up-"

"Did she know this?" Jack butted in sounding frustrated.

"Yes the doctors think that she remembered bumping her head and that she knew that something was off."

David carried on explaining but by then Jack had stopped listing. He knew then that his assumptions were right. Kaya had known that something was off, so decided to tell Jack she loved him so he would feel guilty. He gave a silent laugh and shook his head at his manipulative bitch of a mother. He knew that he and his mother where a lot a like, but the teen would never admit it.

Jack was at the end of his tether and David's presence wasn't helping the situation either. He was surprised that he hadn't flown off the handle yet but his final bit of strength was lost when David started talking about both of them staying with him. Jack picked Grey off his lap and stood up, after placing the nine year old back on the chair he grabbed Grey's bag and told David.

"We DON'T need YOUR HELP!, GOT THAT?"

David was about to object but Jack quickly cut him off by saying.

"I'm NOT going to argue with you David, you're my mother's ex nothing more."

David nodded his head and leant against the bed with a downhearted expression. Jack picked up his bag and told Grey to come on. The nine year old stood up slowly and walked over to his older brother. Jack took his brother's hand and started to lead him to the door but he was shocked when Grey stood still and refused to move. The teen turned to his brother and asked confused.

"What's the matter?"

When Grey didn't say anything and instead kept his face down, Jack kneeled down in front of the him and bought the younger boy's face up. He heard the boy mutter something.

"What, I didn't catch that?" he asked.

Grey took a deep breath and looked his brother in the eye.

"I want to stay with David."

Jack knelt there in shock for nearly a minute. When he got himself back under control he asked, hoping his voice didn't betray how he felt.

"Don't you want to come home with me?"

Jack knew he had failed to keep his emotions under control when he saw the guilty and sad expression Grey wore. Jack cleared his throat not likening the feeling of being vulnerable and in a blink of an eye he did what he always does when he was feeling out of his comfort zone, he hid it with anger.

"Fine, go with David, see if I care you bloody brat. Just don't come running to me when he leaves you. Cause he AIN'T your Daddy Grey. Quit being such a bloody baby."

Jack stood up and walked out the door, slamming it behind him and ignoring the tears that fell down his brother's face. He knew that David was probably comforting him and couldn't hep but feel sick. He kicked a few things out the way, the feeling of betrayal burning at his heart. He slumped against a wall and slid down hit and rested his head against the cold brink wall. When he felts something wet slide down his face, he bought his hand up to it and was shocked to find that he was crying. He quickly dried his eyes and stood up. In a blink of an eye he was running across the hospital car park and far away from his brother, not caring where he ended up.

* * *

**...please review, sorry again for the wait X **


	25. Chapter 24

**Thank U For Your Reviews X **

* * *

Grey sat on the sofa, staring out of the big living room window with a sad and moody look on his face. It had been nearly a week since he had broke his brother's heart and nearly a week since he had seen Jack. The nine year old heard David clattering around in the kitchen, and a minute later he heard a cupboard door shut and the sound of footsteps walking into the room. Grey did not move an inch when the man sat down next to him, nor did he move when David asked.

"you alright little man?"

The nine year old shrugged his shoulders and continued to stare out the window. He heard David give a sad sigh and then say, in a comforting tone.

"Jack's probably staying at a friends, having a good time and being him. You shouldn't feel guilty it's not your fault."

Grey turned his face to David and told him, with watery eyes.

"It is my fault. For all we know my brother might be dead. He won't answer my calls. I even went around to Lewis's and he hasn't seen Jackie either. It's my fault."

When the nine year old felt a tear escape he turned his head back to looking out the window and went back to ignoring David. The older man shook his head and rubbed a hand up and down Grey's back with a sad and helpless look on his face. He opened his mouth to say something to make the young boy feel better, but found himself unable to speak. He continued to try and comfort Grey while praying that Jack was okay and would get his arse back here.

At the same time across the estate in a messy flat an eighteen year old teenager, wearing just a pair of jeans with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth was looking out of a dirty window. He blew out the smoke and took a sip out of the beer bottle he was holding. He looked over to the double bed and stared at the occupant of it. The man couldn't help but smile when the occupant of the bed shifted and turned to face him, still fast asleep. He continued to look out the window for a few minutes before walking out of the room and into the small kitchen.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard a ringing sound. When he looked around he found it was coming from a pair of trousers that laid untidily on the floor. He picked them up and took out the phone just as the ringing stopped. When he flicked through the messages and missed phone calls, the teenager made a quick decision and with a determined and possessive look on his face he deleted them all and placed the phone back into the trousers.

He quickly went to the fridge and pulled out a can when he heard movement coming from the bedroom. He had just opened his can of coke when the bedroom door opened and a messy sandy haired teen stumbled out, holding his head in his hands. He stumbled over to the couch wearing only a pair of boxers and an oversized ripped t-shirt. He laid his head down on the couch and groaned. The other man laughed quietly which got an annoyed and disgruntled look from the occupant of the sofa. The eighteen year old pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge and passed to the younger teen. After taking a gulp he laid his head back onto the sofa, just as the other man asked.

"How's the head, sleeping beauty."

"Fuck Off John!"

John laughed at the younger teen and shook his head. He knew from experience that Jack hated mornings and was normally moody and bad tempered for at least a couple of hours after he had dragged himself out of whosever bed he had found himself in. John planted a kiss on Jack's forehead and said.

"I'm going for a shower, drink the rest of your water and eat something."

Jack faintly nodded but John could tell he was going to fall asleep again so he was not surprised when he returned from his shower to find the fifteen year old fast asleep. John covered the teen with a blanket and returned to his bedroom to get dressed while starting to make plans as to where he and Jack could go. He knew he needed a car first, so that was number one on his things to do list. He carried on making a mental list of things while he got dressed for the day ahead.

John was sure that who ever had rung Jack had given up and was not going to try again so John left a note for Jack and popped out to the shop for food and drink, hoping that Jack would be there when he got back. He was secretly worried that Jack would leave him so just to be sure, he had turned off Jack's phone and hidden it. He wasn't taking the chance of someone taking Jackie away from him again.

Nearly four minutes after John had walked out the door Jack slowly woke up.. He looked around and lazily read the note that John had left. He scrunched it up and threw it in the bin, before standing up and stretching while giving a big yawn. After going to the bathroom and doing what he had to do, he found himself sitting back on the sofa and turning on the TV.

He had been half watching a boring programme on TV when he suddenly asked himself where he had put his phone. He remembered that it was inside his trousers when he had come to John and they had been ripped of off him. He turned off the TV and started to look around for his trousers. It only took him a few minutes to find them .

He took his phone out and was puzzled when he saw that it was switched off. He thought that the battery must have died so was even more puzzled when he turned it on and found that he had at least half a battery left. He shook his head and told himself that he was just being silly, so jumped slightly when his phone started to ring.

He looked at the screen and saw that it was Grey calling. He debated in his head wether or not he should answer it and finally decided that Grey had made his choice and he wasn't it. The fifteen year old pressed the silent button and placed it on the counter. When he gave a big yawn he decided to go back to bed for a few hours. Leaving his phone on the counter he lazily walked back into the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

David stood in the kitchen with Grey's mobile phone pressed to his ear. He had tried to ring Jack five times now, but every time it went to voice mail. He was starting to get irritated and didn't know what to do. He knew that Grey wasn't happy and he had heard the young boy crying for his brother. After the tenth time of trying, he placed the phone down on the counter and let out a frustrated breath while rubbing his hands up and down his face. He felt so helpless and unsure as to what the hell to do or say. David felt sorry for the young boy who he looked at like a son and a part of him couldn't help but feel guilty that Jack had left his younger brother. He had seen the heartbroken look on the fifteen year old's face and even with the knowledge that Jack might have been the one to hit him he couldn't help but feel sorry for Jack. He couldn't blame the boy for being fucked up, all you had to do was look at his family and you could see why.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Grey walked into the room and slumped down into one of the wooden chairs, resting his elbows on the small table. David put a smile on his face and asked.

"Anything you want to do today?"

Grey shook his head with a small sad smile. David nodded his head he was about to ask another question when Grey got up and started to walk out of the kitchen. He just got to the door way when he suddenly stopped and turned around with a look on his face that told David he was up to something.

"Can you take me to Rhiannon's?" asked Grey, innocently.

David nodded and replied. "sure"

Grey quickly went upstairs to get ready, leaving behind a bewildered David, who wasn't sure if he should be concerned or not.

Grey quickly ran upstairs with a mischievous smile on his face and a determination in his eyes. He got dressed as fast as he could and ran back downstairs. He shoved on his trainers and waited near the front door for David. The older man got his shoes on and walked out the door with Grey following on behind.

The ride to the Jones's was in comfortable silence, both lost in thought. When they got there Grey jumped out and knocked on the door while David followed at a slower pace with an amused smile on his face, happy that Grey was looking and acting more like himself. Half an hour later Grey was playing with Rhiannon in her room. They were both being babysat by Ianto as David was called into work and Rhiannon's mother had to run some errands. The fifteen year old was currently sitting in his room playing on the computer, occasionally sipping on a can of sprite. When he heard a knock at his bedroom door he looked up and before he could say come in the person had already waltzed in and taken a seat at the foot of Ianto's bed. The older boy smiled and asked.

"Something I can help you with, Grey?"

"Actually there is. I need you, Ianto Jones to go and bring my wayward brother back. The same brother you have a crush on." Grey said, like it was a matter of fact.

Ianto sat in shock for nearly a minute until he had processed what the nine year old had said. He shook his head and asked with confusion clear in his voice.

"You want me to do what now?"

"I want you, to go and find Jackie."

"I thought you didn't know where he was?"

"oh I don't, but if you call or text him he'll answer to you."

Ianto face turned doubtful and he asked. "And why would Jack answer to me and not to you?"

"Jackie doesn't like me at the moment. I upset him, but you haven't" when Grey saw Ianto's still doubtful face he added. "please, pretty, pretty please for Jack. I'm worried about him. No one has seen or heard of him for nearly a week and that's not like my brother."

"yeh, Jack certainly lets people know he's there."

"that's my brother, the fuck up charmer of the year"

"yeh." Ianto agreed with a small laugh. Grey sat there for a few seconds before standing up and heading for the door, but not before telling the older boy.

"It's up to you Ianto, I just want Jackie back. He always keeps me safe." Grey gave Ianto a small smile and then headed back to play with Rhiannon leaving behind a still confused Ianto who didn't know what the fuck he was going to do.

He knew that he felt something for Jack, but Jack had too many problems, both mentally and with his family, and Ianto didn't know if he'd be able to handle Jack. He found the other boy confusing.. Ianto locked his bedroom door and picked up his phone. For a couple of minutes he hesitated in calling Jack. Every time he pressed the call button, he hung up before the first ring. After the fourth time of doing that he finally pulled it together and listened as it rang. On the third ring the call was answered by a tired sounding voice, that Ianto recognised as Jack's. He hesitated for only a couple of seconds before saying.

"Hey Jack, it's Ianto, remember me?" Ianto silently hit himself at how lame that sounded, but his nervousness died away when he heard Jack laugh and reply.

"You're Ianto Jones right, the one with a great ass."

Ianto laughed, a faint blush covering his cheeks. "you know any other Ianto Jones.?"

"only a handful" Jack finished with a laugh, they both fell into a comfortable silence. Ianto broke it by asking, with hidden worry.

"Where are you Jack?, Grey's worried sick"

The other end was silent for a few minutes and Ianto was worried that Jack had hung up so was pleased when Jack started to rely.

"Tell Grey not to worry for me, please. I.. I just need some time to get my head straight that's all, I'm perfectly fine."

"Where are you" Ianto repeated, this time firmer.

"…. I'm staying with an ex of mine. Look don't worry about me darling, I can look after myself. Look out for my brother, would you?"

"Sure, just look after yourself Ok Jack?"

"Okay, I promise. I'll talk to you later."

"yeh, later"

Ianto snapped his phone shut after Jack had hung up. He slumped down onto his chair and laid his head on his desk, thinking how life was going to get a whole lot crazier from now on, but then again with Jack in his life what more could he expect.

John's flat.

After hanging up on Ianto, he slumped back on the bed and went over the phone call in his head. For the past few days he had been thinking about the Welshman and every time he did he felt funny inside. It was weird for him as his relationship with John was so different from the one with Ianto. Every since he and John had met and got together, their relationship had always been very unhealthy and most of the time violent, but that was how they both liked it.

Jack could have a comfortable and care free talk with Ianto, but not with John , Jack was always worried he'd say the wrong thing and it would blow up in his face. He knew that John had a short temper and was very possessive. At first he thought it was sweet and harmless but as time went on it quickly turned violent, if not towards him then towards the person looking at him. Jack learnt to deal with it, and then the drama with Shane had happened and Jack felt he had to stay with John. A part of Jack would always love John but the love he had felt for the older teen had slowly gone away bit by bit. He wanted to tell John but he knew he would go crazy and a part of Jack was kind of scared of the older boy. He had seen the damage he could do and never ever wanted to be on the receiving end of it.

He was pulled out of his musing by the sound of the front door opening and being slammed shut. Jack quickly hid the phone and jumped out of bed. He shrugged on an over sized jumper as he felt a bit cold and went out to see what John was up to, all the while telling himself that he did not want Ianto to find him, and only one percent of him believing it.

After nearly five minutes of having his head laid on his desk a sudden idea came to Ianto. He quickly grabbed his phone and dialled a number. He drummed his fingers against the desk while waiting for an answer. After the third ring a little voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Tosh It's Ianto, I kind of need your help."

"Sure Ianto, with what?"

"Do you know how to track someone's phone?"

"If it's turned on I can, what's the number?"

Ianto rumbled off the numbers to Jack's phone and heard the click clack of a key board and then Toshiko saying.

"I'll call you back when I find something, it may take a few minutes."

"Sure, thanks Tosh I owe you one."

"Yeah you do." replied Toshiko before hanging up.

Ianto laughed and snapped his phone shut. He laid down on his bed with his phone laying next to his head. He was still trying to decided if this was really a good idea, he wasn't even sure that Jack wanted to see him or be with him. He shook off his worries and told himself that he was doing this for Grey and not for himself. He nodded his head and went back to playing games on the computer trying to stay calm and to not stress the hell out.

It was ten minutes later that Toshiko rang back and the first thing she said was.

"I got him, Jackson Franklin Harkness. He's phone is at Royal close, flat number 106, firth floor. Does that help?"

"yeah Tosh, that helps a lot thanks."

After saying their goodbyes Ianto snapped his phone shut again and chucked it down on his bed. Now that he knew where Jack was he wasn't sure what the fuck he was gong to do with the information. He suddenly had a thought of telling his uncle but quickly shook that idea from his head. His uncle had caused enough trouble even if he hadn't meant to. Ianto finally came to a decision and quickly got dressed, he grabbed his phone and keys and decided that when his uncle was back he would go to that flat and talk to Jack. He walked out of his room and went to see what the two nine year olds were doing.

* * *

**Please review, thanks for reading. X **


	26. Authors note!

Hello,

sorry this is not a new chapter but hopefully ile have one written and uploaded very soon, I am very sorry for not updating for a long long time, life has been a bitch to me but things are looking up so hopefully ile be able to update at least once a week. Sorry again for the long gap I hope the long gap has not put you off this story and there is still people who want me to continue, please review to let me no that someone is still reading this story. Very sorry again for the long wait but I hope to finish this story soon.

Thank you for reading,

Bye!

X


	27. Chapter 25

**Thank you for your reviews and i am reaally sorry about the huge gap since ive updated, ive re read this chapter a few times but i always miss mistakes lol so i am really sorry if the grammer/spelling is rubbish and it makes no sense. because ive left you lot hanging for sooo long i decided to get somthing written and uploaded so hope you all like, please review and tell me what you think. thank you for reading! :) xxx **

* * *

It was nearly four o'clock when David came and took Rhiannon and Grey back to his. After the three of them left Ianto found himself sitting on the sofa staring at the blank TV screen, trying to figure out what to do about Jack. One part of his brain was telling him to go to that address and bring Jack home but how could he convince the older boy to return home, the other part of his brain was telling Ianto to let it go and Jack will return when he wants to. Ianto new that if he did decide to go to Jack that it had to be soon as it was getting late. Ianto took a couple deep breaths and stood up, he walked to the front door only to stop a few feet away, the young teen stood there staring at the front door weighing up his options. The fifteen year old shook his head, turned around and walked upstairs to his bedroom after saying to himself.

"Jack wouldn't listen to me, he'll return home when he's ready,… hopefully."

With a sigh the young teen walked into his bedroom and slumped down on his bed, he blew out a breath and grabbed the TV remote, trying to ignore the voice in his head that was telling him to go to Jack before it was to late. but what he did not no was that in a few days he'll regret not listening to that little voice.

John's flat 

Jack sat at the table playing with his food lazily, John sat across from him wearing a worried look on his face that he hide when Jack looked up. When Jack noticed that John was watching him closely he asked with confusion.

"What?"

John smiled at the younger teen and replied.

"Nothing,… not hungry?"

Indicating to the other teens nearly full plate of food. Jack shrugged lazily and replied casually.

"Not everyone is like a hover with there food Johnny."

Jack gave John a cheeky fake smile, which John pretended to believe not because he wasn't worried but because John didn't want to admit to himself that Jack may have fallen out of love with him. John was not a loving person, but for Jackie he would do anything and he meant anything to keep the fifteen year old in his life, even kill. John smiled back and went back to his food while coming up with a plan in his head to keep his Jackie. The younger teen stared emotionless at his plate un aware of what his lovers was thinking and un aware of the secrets that the older teen hide from him. Jack gave a silent sigh ignorant to the dark thoughts and plans his lover was having.

That night Jack found himself laying next to John staring at the ceiling above. He had tried to fall asleep many times but he found his mind was doing over time. He looked at the clock next to him and saw that it was nearly two o'clock in the morning. The younger teen threw on a jumper and wondered into the small living area. The fifteen year old parked his bottom on a chair and sat there thinking over everything that had happened and for the first time in his life he felt regret. Regret for hurting Ianto and to his shock regret for injuring David. He had to admit the man wasn't so bad, Grey liked him and if Grey was happy then Jack was happy. The teen did not no what to do in despair he laid his head on the table and nearly jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, the younger teen was so caught up in his pained thoughts he didn't hear John enter the living room. The fifteen year old leaned back into the other mans arms and was willing lead back to bed after the older teen whispered.

"Come back to bed, Jackie."

David's flat

David smiled at the sleeping figures of Grey and Rhiannon, it hurt him to think about all the things that Grey had to deal with. Ever since he had met the boy he had felt protective of him and was extremely happy that Grey had accepted him, the older man felt like a father to the nine year old. Jack on the other hand had fought against him all the way, he couldn't help but admit that the fifteen year old was beautiful, he knew it was wrong but a part of him wished they did have an affair, David quickly shook those thoughts from his head. It as wrong, it was just lust, not love, the boy was poison. David promised himself that he would protect Grey from pain, the older man new that Grey carried around more pain and secrets then a nine year old should. The older man quietly shut the bedroom door and wondered of into the kitchen, leaving Grey and Rhiannon sleeping peacefully in the spare bedroom.

Johns Flat 

Loud music played through the flat and out the windows, occasionally laughter could be heard from inside the flat and occasionally the sound of things smashing to the ground could be heard. Their was empty alcohol bottles scatted across the table and some on the floor. Clothes lay scatted on the floor and plates were left un washed, some plates lay smashed and broken on the kitchen floor. Drawings and graffiti was scattered on the walls of the flat. A line of blood led like bread crumbs to the bedroom, a red bloody hand print was on the white bedroom door. The bloody hand prints carried on inside the bedroom scrapped across the bedroom walls. Blood covered the bed and floor and laying in it was a sandy haired fifteen year old boy wearing just trousers, deep multiple stab wounds were clear all over the teens body. Blood stained the sheets and covered the teens hair. A blooded knife lay abandoned on the bedroom floor, the only noise that was heard was the music that still played through the bloodied bedroom.

BEEP! BEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEP!

John shot up straight from his sleeping position gulping in air trying to calm his facing heart, he whipped his head side ways so quick that it was surprising that he didn't get whip lash. The figure next to him, disgruntle said.

"Turn that fucking alarm off would you dickhead!"

The figure turned over so his back was now facing John. The older teen nodded and smack his alarm clock to shut it up. The older teen rubbed both his hands up and down his face while muttering.

"It was all a dream, it was all a dream, it was all a dream, FUCK!"

The person next to him made a disgruntled sound and sat up and said.

"What the fuck are you mumbling about Johnny, have you been smoking weed again?"

John stared at Jack and slowly raised his hand to stroke Jack's cheek and whispered.

"Your alive"

Jack gave the older teen a what the hell are you on about look and started to rant and ramble at the older teen.

"Ok, now I no for sure that you've been smoking weed, told you that stuff fucks up your head. But do you listen no, cause Johnny no's fucking best all the god damn time!"

When the fifteen year old had shut up the older teen grabbed him and bought him into a long passionate kiss. When it ended the older teen put there foreheads together and said.

"Lets go, today. I'll get a car and were just go."

The younger teen looked at John with confusion written all over his face and asked.

"I thought we were going next week, what's the sudden rush?"

"yeah we were, but why wait, there's nothing here for me. Is there for you?"

Jack turned his face away from the older teen and started to think about Ianto and Grey, he guessed that they were the only two reason keeping him there. But in a blink of an eye he suddenly remembered Grey's betrayal and the fact that Ianto hasn't tried to find him. The fifteen year old took a deep breath and looked his lover in the eyes and said with fake certainty.

"Lets go then. Lets leave."

John gave the younger teen a kiss and got out of bed to start making plans. Jack slumped back on the bed and blew out a breath while trying to figure out what had disturbed John so badly. The younger teen shook his head and decided to get some more sleep, he closed his eyes and within a few minutes the sandy haired teen was back to sleep, un aware of the deadly and destructive events that were yet to take place very soon.


End file.
